Uniformes
by Shiryuu Celas
Summary: Miku empezará nuevo curso en un instituto con sus compañeros donde conocerá a la nueva enfermera en prácticas Megurine Luka que no sabe porque pero la recuerda haberla visto en otro lugar.
1. Chapter 1: Cabello rosado

Una historia que empecé por una amiga que me animó a escribirla y actualmente tiene 9 capítulos que la pareja principal es LukaxMiku, pero que también se vera otra pareja más secundaria NeruxHaku.

Espero que os guste^^

Capítulo 1: Cabello rosado

Con sus dedos rozaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sus labios se posaban en los mios con delicadeza y su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Su cuerpo acostado en el mío embriagandome de su fragancia y calor. Su mirada era pura dulzura y sus cabellos acostados en mi pecho produciendome pequeñas cosquillas y carícias; de sus labios salió un hilo de voz pronunciando mi nombre "Miku..."

Alcé la mirada para adentrarme en sus pupilas celestes y de mis manos caía su fino y bello cabello suelto.

Todo era perfecto hasta que desapareció por un molesto estruendo proviniente de un pequeño inconveniente.

— ¡Hatsune Miku, despierta! — la chirriante voz de la rubia logró despertarme de mi apacible sueño — ¡Qué es el primer día y llegarás tarde!

— Sí, señorita Kagamine — dije con tono burlón al que ella sólo sopló de mala gana — Dame diez minutos y salgo preparada.

— Vale, pero no tardes. Len y yo te esperamos en la puerta — dijo saliendo ya por la puerta del cuarto.

— Que sí, que sí...— dije entre bostezos y estirando los brazos.

Después de estirarme completamente pegué un bote para irme al baño rápidamente a lavarme la cara como todo ser humano al despertarse, o bueno casi todos. Me coloqué en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el uniforme que a partir de hoy llevaría cada día al nuevo instituto que, como todos, sería un mar de aburrimiento. Rápidamente asomé mi rostro en el espejo viendo mi reflejo de cabellos revueltos y mezclado entre si.

— Para arreglar esto tardaré lo mío — suspiré resignada. Con la mano derecha me acerqué el cepillo — ¿Un pelo...rosa? ¿Desde cuando me salen cabellos rosas? — dije pensativa.

— ¡Ya pasaron los diez minutos! — se escuchaba desde la puerta.

— ¡Me falta muy poco! — grité — Mira que es pesada cuando se pone así — murmuré y volví a centrarme en el cabello, pero la impaciencia y el mosqueo que tenía Rin hizo que no pensará mucho e intentase darme más prisas para arreglarme el cabello.

Poco después salí del lavabo para encontrarme a Rin con una cara de pocos amigos y un tímido, o mejor dicho, temeroso Len que me saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que cuando se irrita Rin que tiemble la tierra pues es Satanás en persona. Sin perder el tiempo cerré la puerta de casa para salir corriendo los tres y no perder el tren que nos llevaría al instituto.

— Lo hemos cogido por los pelos — dijo Len aliviado.

— No nos hubiesemos pegado la carrera si bella durmiente se hubiese despertado antes — dijo de morros Rin.

— Lo siento, lo siento — dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Por cierto Miku, deberías cerrar la puerta con llave por la noche que cualquiera te entra en casa — dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Pero si siempre la cierro! ¡¿Además cómo has entrado en mí casa?

— Me hice una copia por si algo ocurría y mira fue buena idea — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad de la cual yo puse morros.

— Es que esta mañana al abrir la puerta nos hemos dado cuenta que no estaba cerrada con llave.

— Pues que raro...

— ¡Chicos que nos bajamos aquí y ahí que correr! — dijo Rin preparando a bajar.

— ¡Sí! — dijimos al unísono el joven Kagamine y yo.

Al bajar del tren todas las personas que veíamos eran prácticamente adolescentes que corrían por no llegar tarde el primer día de clase como nosotros. Todos nosotros parecíamos una manada de perros hambrientos persiguiendo nuestra presa que era la gran puerta del instituto antes de que un gran obstáculo se interpusiera, la verja.

— Por los pelos — dijo cogiendo aliento el rubio.

— Menudo día de carreras por dios — dijo Rin igual que Len.

— ¡Que ya me he disculpado! — dije refunfuñando.

— Según la hoja que recibimos ayer estamos los tres en la clase A.

— Y yo también — dijo una nueva voz muy conocía por nosotros. Aquella voz procedía de una joven de la misma edad que nosotros cuyos ojos eran de color miel y cabello rubio recogido en una cola al lado.

— ¡Akita Neru cuanto tiempo! — dijo el Kagamine entusiasmado.

— Sí, ya, bueno. Voy tirando — dijo sin mucho entusiasmo sin apartar la mirada de su móvil.

— La misma de siempre — dijimos al unísono Rin y yo divertidas.

Nos adentramos dentro de los grandes muros que formaban el intituto y fuimos dirigidos a la sala de actos donde, usualmente, cada año recitan el gran discurso que muy pocos prestan atención. Después de aquel tedioso discurso nos presentaron al tutor de cada clase y nos dejaron libres por el instituto para que nos acostumbráramos a él, aunque muchos al acabar la presentación se fueron.

— ¡Hey chicos! — dijo una voz a lo lejos proveniente de una joven mayor a nosotros de cabello corto de tono rojizo y ojos del mismo color. No estaba sola.

— ¡Sakine Meiko! — gritó Rin al verla. Meiko y Rin eran conocidas como el dúo explosivo, si una enfadada daba miedo, las dos juntas ya ni nombrarlas.

— ¡Kaito Shion! — gritó el último rubio entusiasmado.

— Vuestro primer año aquí ¿eh? — dijo divertida la pelirroja — Nosotros somos los mayores aquí, así que os toca respetarnos — dijo entre risas. Neru giró la cara molesta.

— Al principio cuesta un poco, pero ya vereis como os acostumbraís rápido — dijo revolviendo el cabello de Len y haciendo un gesto para que se acercará.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Has visto alguna chica guapa por aquí? — dijo murmurando el mayor. Len negó con la cabeza — Pues ves a ver a la enfermera en prácticas que esta hecha toda una mujer de cabeza a pies y bien dotada como debe ser — dijo asintiendo la cabeza satisfecho con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Se puede saber de que estaís hablando vosotros dos? — dijeron al unísono el dúo explosivo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Nada! ¡Sólo le comentaba que podríamos hacerles de guía para que conozcan un poco el instituto y sepan orientarse un poco al menos! — dijo nervioso Kaito.

— Pues visitar la enfermeria sería buena idea ya que es muy importante saber a que sitio ir si ocurre algún accidente — dijo Len apoyando a Kaito. Las caras de Rin y Meiko no parecían tan seguras de lo que decía el rubio.

— Bueno, tarde o temprano iremos a la enfermeria así que por mi perfecto. ¿Qué dices Neru?

— Os acompaño, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada más que hacer.

— ¡Pues vamos! — dije alzando el brazo con fuerza animada.

Cada vez que nos acercabamos más a la aula donde se situaba la enfermería más estudiantes curiosos encontrabamos queriendo saber el rostro de la joven que habitaba en aquellas cuatro paredes durante las horas que serían de clase y entre empujones pudimos abrirnos paso. Meiko con sus gritos y su gran cáracter pudo despejar un poco la zona acompañada de la joven Rin. Len como Kaito iban tumbados en el suelo pasando por debajo de la multitud como si se tratasen de soldados del ejército hasta que lograron llegar a primera fila. Neru ni lo intentó, se quedó atrás a esperar que la multitud se esparciera, pero no mostraba muchas ganas tampoco. Yo, finalmente llegué a primera fila por un empujón que recibí por la espalda echandome de golpe donde caí de culo al suelo.

— ¡Qué daño por dios! — dije frunciendo el ceño molesta por el golpe.

—¿Estás bien? — dijo una voz agradable, fina y serena. Al escuchar la voz alcé la mirada para contemplar a la mujer que se posaba delante mío con la mano extendida.

— Un cabello rosado...

Al verla no supe más que decir. Aquella melena rosada recogida por una pequeña cinta negra y notar como sus pupilas celestes se clavaban en las mías dejandome sin más palabras que decir... Ese cabello rosado ya lo había visto en algún lugar...


	2. Chapter 2 Enfermería

**Capítulo 2: Enfermería**

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron unos segundos y agarré aquella mano que me extendía. Me levanté lentamente intentando recordar donde la había visto y ella sonreía divertida.

— No sabía que estudiarás aquí. Ha sido una gran sorpresa, créeme.

De nuevo no pude decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera sabía de lo que me estaba hablando ni recordar donde la había visto, pero de alguna manera su tacto se me hacía bastante familiar. Finalmente abrí la boca para hablar, pero fui interrumpida.

— ¿Os conoceis? — dijo Meiko con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

— Sí — contestó.

— No — contesté.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo extrañada la enfermera en prácticas.

Al escuchar la respuesta una de la otra nos volvimos a mirar, pero ella aún más extrañada y yo sin entender nada de nada. Todos los presentes en silencio esperaban como se desarrollaría la curiosa situación en que, yo al menos, estaba.

— Esto, señorita... — dijo pensativa la pelirroja.

— Megurine Luka.

— Pues señorita Luka, ¿no crees que habrás confundido a Miku con otra persona?

De nuevo me miró, pero esta vez río bastante y me puso una mano en el hombro.

— Perdona, perdona Miku creo que te he confundido con otra persona.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, alguna vez nos ha pasado a todos.

Después de mi respuesta ella se retiró dandome la espalda para no girarse más como si no hubiese pasado nada o simplemente le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Bueno, ahora resuelto la confusión nos vamos a ver las siguientes aulas — dijo Rin cogiendome del otro hombro que tenía libre.

— ¿Ya, tan pronto? — dijo Kaito.

— ¿Alguna queja? — dijo Meiko levantando el puño lentamente.

— ¡Me parece perfecto! — dijo Kaito alejandose un poco de la peliroja.

— Estoy contigo, hermano — dijo Len dandole palmaditas al mayor en la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de la lamentable escena dramática entre Kaito y Len del cual sólo pudimos soltar un suspiro nos fuimos dirigiendonos a cada estancia del instituto: la sala de profesores, los lavabos, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, los vestuarios, la aula de música, el despacho del director y finalmente la aula de ciencias.

— Bueno y eso es todo — dijo Meiko con una sonrisa divertida — Ahora sólo falta que en unos días recordeis donde esta cada cosa.

— Podeis olvidar donde esta el despacho del directo si quereís — dijo haciendose el importante Kaito.

— Pues me da que te aprendiste muy rápido donde estaba, Kaito — dijo Rin con sarcásmo.

— Y apuesto que este año la volverá a visitar — añadí.

— No, no, no. Soy un estudiante ejemplar — dijo mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Si sobretodo para mi hermano — dijo con ironía la rubia al cual todos nos hechamos a reír a carcajadas.

— Pues no le encuentro la gracia — dijo cruzando los brazos molesto.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos en media hora cierran el instituto — dijo Len cambiando de tema.

— ¡¿Tan tarde es? — exaltó Neru de golpe — ¡Tengo que ir antes de que me cierren la tienda! — gritó molesta — ¡Lo siento chicos mañana nos vemos! — salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué tendrá que ir a comprar?

— Ni idea.

Al irse Neru poco a poco nos fuimos despidiendo; Meiko y Kaito tiraron por un lado y nosotros tres por el contrario. Rin y Len hablaban de cosas, pero yo no mostraba mucha atención a lo que iban diciendo, sólo trataba de recordar donde había visto aquella mujer cuyo nombre era Luka Megurine. De golpe un recuerdo me vino a la mente, el cabello rosa que me encontré en el cepillo esta mañana era del mismo color que el cabello de Luka.

— ¿Te pasa algo Miku? — dijo dubitativa Rin.

— Hoy estás muy rara.

— ¡Lo siento, debo irme! No recordaba que debía pasarme por un sitio antes de ir a casa — No esperaba que se creyesen mi escusa, pero quería ir a la enfermería de nuevo y preguntarle a ella todo lo que no sabía o no llegaba a entender. Los Kagamine se miraron sin entender nada.

— Bueno pues hasta mañana.

— ¡Y no te vayas tarde a la cama porque como te duermas la tendrás conmigo!

— ¡Claro! — dije y salí corriendo.

El sol empezaba a caer en una tarde bañada de un color carmesí y miraba con prisas el reloj. Corrí lo que más pude hasta llegar a la puerta que por suerte aún estaba abierta. Me adentré de nuevo recordando el camino que tomemos anterioridad hasta llegar a la enfermería donde me quedé ahí plantada por unos minutos. Tragué saliva y me armé de valor.

— ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? — No obtuve respuesta ninguna. Volví a preguntar, pero de nuevo no obtuve respuesta — Con permiso — Entré y lo único que encontré fue una habitación vacia con dos camas. Me adentré en ella mirando cada rincón, pero con una leve esperanza que hubiese otra puerta que conectara a otra habitación, pero no había nada más — No está...

No entendí porque me sentí tan abatida al no verla, simplemente no entendí nada. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y con la mirada baja emprendí el paso.

— ¿Querías algo? — dijo una voz al final del pasillo. Al escucharla me giré y contemplé a la mujer que estaba buscando. A diferencia de antes llevaba ahora puesta una bata blanca largo y unas pequeñas gafas y en sus manos unos cuantos libros. Asentí con la cabeza — Pasa mejor adentro y me dices lo que querías.

Entré detrás de ella y me ofreció asiento. Dejó los libros encima el escritorio y se acercó una silla donde se sentó y guardó sus gafas.

— ¿Qué querías?

— Pues... — apreté las manos nerviosamente — ¡De que me conoces! — grité sin pensarlo mucho. Se sorprendió, pero se río tapandose un poco la boca.

— ¿No habíamos quedado en que te había confundido?

— ¡Pero...! De alguna manera sé que te conozco, pero no sé de donde. ¡Dimelo! — exigí. Luka suspiró.

— ¿Te has visto bien el cuello?

— ¿El cuello?

— Sí, el cuello — dijo pasandome un pequeño espejo. Me desabroché un poco la camisa y pude ver unas pequeñas marcas cerca de las claviculas.

— ¿Y estas marcas? — dije exaltada levantandome de golpe de la silla y esta cayó al suelo.

— ¿Te acuerdas ya? — dijo con una sonrisa divertida como si le divertiese verme de esta forma.

— ¡No! ¡No sé de que me hablas! — grité dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero la silla se interpuso en mi camino y por segunda vez caí al suelo. Traté de levantarme, pero en unos segundos me volví presa de aquella mujer que con sus manos agarraba mis muñecas dejandome en el suelo y nuestros rostros se encontraban a un par de centímetros.

— ¿Sigues sin recordarlo? ¿O es que estabas tan ebria que no lo puedes recordar? — dijo más seria Luka mirandome fijamente.

Su cabello caía encima de mí y aquella sensación mi cuerpo la reconoció. Pequeños flashes vinieron a mi mente y lo comprendí todo, un sueño no fue, fue real. Aquellos ojos celestes del que pensaba que era un sueño borroso eran los de ella, el fino cabello que me hacía cosquillas era el de ella y esas carícias eran suyas. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas se asomarón, apreté los dientes con la idea de que esos brazos me habían capturado. El terror me tenía presa.

— Lo siento, me equivoqué de persona — dijo seria con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana. Me levanté anonada sin saber cuando me había liberado y por supuesto de todo lo ocurrido. Apreté con fuerza los puños y me dejé llevar.

—¡¿Entonces con quién me has confundido? — grité furiosa. Se puso a mi lado derecho y me colocó una mano en mi hombro.

— Con Hatsune Miku — dijo esto y se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras las fuerzas me abandonaron, la adrenalina desapareció como vino, pero lo que menos entendía era que la persona con la que me había confundido era Hatsune Miku.

— Soy yo Hatsune Miku…


	3. Chapter 3 Albinos

**Capítulo 3: Albinos**

Un intermitente susurro me envolvía constantemente sin poder escuchar nada en claro y una sensación de helor envolvía mi mano derecha que yacía apoyada en el pasamanos del tren. Mis ojos pedían a gritos cerrarse, pero los baches del tren impedían su deseo. El cansancio y el sueño picaban a la puerta pues no los había dejado entrar desde hace más de 24 horas.

— Hey Miku, estás para el arrastre — dijo Rin zarandeandome un poco.

— Al menos mira el lado positivo. Hoy no llegaremos tarde — dijo Len intentando alegrar un poco las cosas.

Suspiré.

— Si esa es tu forma de animarla vas bien — dijo con ironía la Kagamine.

— ¿Pero que te ha pasado para que estés así?

— Pues... simplemente no podía dormir — dije con una sonrisa poco creible.

— Bueno... si tú lo dices...

Estaba claro que no podía decirles nada de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera quería recordarlo, pero venía a mi mente sin quererlo como una pesadilla que te atormenta día y noche. El miedo se aferraba con fuerzas a mi ser y no me quería soltar y yo con más fuerza me tapaba el cuello como si escondiendolo desaparecierán esas marcas.

Bajamos del tren sin prisas, ibamos muy bien de tiempo. Mi paso era más lento que el de los hermanos Kagamine cosa que hacía que ellos se girasen contínuamente para no perderme de vista y alguna vez me decían algunas cosillas que no las atendían. Mi ausencia hizo que me chocará con una joven.

— ¡Miku, pero mira por donde vas! — se quejó Neru en el suelo — Otro golpe para la colección.

— Perdona, perdona... — dije sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Y esa bendita Neru? — dijo la rubia Kagamine señalando la frente de la joven.

—¡Ah, esto! Ayer una loca que corría chocó conmigo.

— ¿Pero no erás tu la que hecho a correr? — dijo el joven pensativo.

—¡A callar enano!

— Era ella la loca — murmuró Rin con disimulo. Me incorporé a ellos nuevamente.

— Bueno, vamos que sino si que vamos a llegar tarde — dije intentandome animar para mi misma y distraerme un poco pues estar pensando todo el rato no me serviría de nada y sólo me daría más dolores de cabeza.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y al cruzarla miré lo que sería ya mi instituto y donde día tras día estaría estudiando. Miré a mi alrededor viendo a los hermanos Kagamine, a Neru y a los que faltaban Meiko y Kaito y una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro; estaba claro, no debía calentarme la cabeza con pequeñas cosas pues tenía a mis amigos al lado y con ellos la estancia en el instituto debería ser buena.

— ¿Y ese quién es? — gritó el recién llegado Kaito señalando una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

— Al menos podrías saludar digo yo — dijo Rin con cara molesta.

— Hombres... — suspiró resignada la pelirroja.

El hombre que se encontraba en la ventana de la segunda planta que hacía referencia a la enfermería tenía el cabello blanco platino recogido con una pequeña coleta y en su mano derecha llevaba una taza de café. Su cara era de pocos amigos o simplemente estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y con malestar agarraba un cigarro. Vestía con camisa negra y una corbata y por encima una bata blanca desatada.

— ¡Idiota! — golpeó Meiko a Kaito— ¡Ese es Honne Dell el profesor de ciencias y nuestro tutor! Deberías saberlo ya.

— Es que no le prestó atención a los hombres — dijo el mayor con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Pero que hará en la enfermería?

La pregunta de Len era la misma que me rondaba por la cabeza. Mis ojos no podían apartar la vista de aquella ventana cuando de pronto apareció aquella figura femina de cabellos rosados y al verla un pequeño estímulo recorrío mi espina dorsal. Con un ligero movimiento Luka le quitó el cigarro de los labios al albino y lo partió en dos. El rostro del albino se encendió de cólera y parecía estar gritando, pero la joven ni caso, seguía haciendo sus labores y le puso un papel delante de su cara y este suspiró resignado.

— Pues parecen muy amiguitos — dijo Meiko divertida.

— Son los dos profesores así que tampoco es tan extraño digo yo — dijo Len haciendose el interesante.

— Sí, eso es cierto, pero sólo ha pasado un día desde que la enfermera empezará aquí.

— Pues es verdad.

Bajé la mirada y volvía a notar como el cansancio se apoderaba de mi nuevamente y eso que segundos anteriores me había convencido que me lo pasaría genial aquí, en el instituto. Aunque quisiera escapar de la realidad mirando sólo a lo que me rodeaba y me hacía bien siempre esa espina se hará notar, por mucho que cierre los ojos a los problemas seguirán ahí cuando los abra. Me adentré al interior del instituto sin esperar a nadie y al llegar al aula me senté en mi respectivo asiento.

— Estás bastante rarita hoy, Miku.

La voz de Neru me alcanzaba, pero no tenía ganas ni de hablar ya. El único pensamiento que recorría mi mente era que desapareciera y que estuviera sola nada más. El no dormir, las imagenes y sensaciones que me venían a la memória de lo sucedido más verla a ella nuevamente con un rostro despreocupado como si nada sucediese me irritaba y me atormentaba. ¿Por qué yo estaba tan mal y ella, en cambio, tan bien? Tengo el mismo derecho a estar bien.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Unas contínuas palmadas se escucharon por todo el aula dejandola en silencio.

— Haber chicos vuestra tutora Lily y profesora de lengua, esta semana no os dará clases porque está en el extranjero — se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos — Y quién os dará lengua castellana y extranjera como también la tutoria será la nueva enfermera, Megurine Luka.

— Muy buenas a todos espero que nos llevemos bien estos días porque me tendreís que aguantar sí o sí.

—¿No cree que se está pasando con los alumnos señorita Luka?

— Hay que empezar con manu dura, director — dijo la nombrada con gran energia y una sonrisa divertida.

— Bueno... si tiene alguna duda no dude en hablar conmigo.

— Claro director.

Un sentimiento de inquietud invadió mi cuerpo y no me atrevía mirar al frente, pero eso era lo que más deseaba también. Escuchaba atentamente su voz y la sensación de estar observada nunca llegó. Era como si evitará, al igual que yo, mirarnos, pero ella parecía entusiasma, alegre y sin ninguna pizca de nerviosismo.

Mi estado creaba una pequeña tensión, pero ella lo repelía con risas como si nunca hubiese estado y eso me enfurecía, estaba siendo ignorada. Con fuerzas apreté los puños y le dediqué una mirada de odio y ella únicamente dibujó en su rostro media sonrisa divertida. Esos ojos me estaban retando como nadie me lo había hecho, estaba jugando conmigo. Mantuve la mirada en ella por varios minutos hasta que mis mejillas se encendieron de un tono rojizo; una nueva anécdota volvió a suceder y todos rieron y por una milésima de segundo me miró por el rabijo del ojo. No se reía de la anécdota se reía de mí y eso aún más me hacía cabrear.

Ahogué con desespero el grito que quería lanzar apretando los dientes con fuerza y unas lágrimas se querían asomar por impotencia. Se paseaba por la clase con el libro de texto en mano y cuanto más se acercaba a mí más repugnancia sentía y su mano acarició mi cabello con delicadeza como si quisiera calmar mi rabia. No entendía, simplemente no la entendía.

— Bueno chicos por hoy ya se acabó la clase — dijo cerrando el libro — Para mañana quiero que me traigaís una redacción de 300 a 500 palabras de como os ha parecido la clase de hoy. La clase se impregnó de voces molestas quejandose de dicha redacción — Nadie dijo que la vida fuese fácil.

— Joder con la enfermerita, la tía se luce — murmuró Rin con los codos encima la mesa.

— Quinientas palabras es coser y cantar. Es super fácil — dijo Neru.

— Neru me harás una redacción de ochocientas a mil palabras y las quiero contadas.

Neru bufó molesta.

— Eso te pasa por hablar — dijo el rubio Kagamine.

— Tú también Len.

—¡Mierda!

Pocos minutos después entró el siguiente profesor y Luka abandonó la tarima cuando delante de la puerta se detuvo.

— Perdona, me gustaría llevarme a Hatsune Miku a la enfermería para que descanse, al parecer no se encuentra muy bien.

No supe que responder a eso, me había tomado de sorpresa por completo. El profesor me miró y me dio permiso para que fuese con ella a la enfermería. Me levanté con torpeza del asiento y avancé hasta ella y me tendió una mano de la cual yo dudé en coger o no. Con un rápido movimiento me agarró la mano y salimos de la clase. Estuvimos andando cogidas de la mano sin decirnos nada y me molestaba porque estaba cayendo de lleno en su juego.

— Deberías cuidar más tu salud — dijo ya al entrar en la enfermería.

— Yo no tengo la culpa.

— ¿Entonces la tengo yo? — me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo giré la cara — Sé que no has descansado lo suficiente por lo que sucedió ayer tarde y... te pido disculpas — Su voz, de golpe, se cargó de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, con asombro la miré y sus ojos eran los de una niña que había sido regañada — Me preocupo por todos los alumnos de este instituto y... por ti. Así que por favor tumbate y duerme un poco que lo necesitas.

— Yo... no, de acuerdo.

Me acosté en la cama y con la sabana me tapé hasta debajo la nariz. Con los ojos seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía estar buscando algo urgentemente hasta que lo encontró y se acercó a mi. Me colocó un termometro bajo la axila y esperó sentada en la silla hasta que pitara.

— ¿Lo ves? Tienes fiebre.

— ¿Fiebre?

— ¿Por qué creías que tenías las mejillas rojas si no? No era por otra cosa que la fiebre.

— Y-ya veo.

— Toma esto, te bajará la fiebre — me dio un baso de agua con una pastilla — y duerme un poco.

— Sí... — dije con un leve timbre de voz.

— Yo estaré aquí al lado si necesitas algo, dimelo — dicho esto cerró con una pequeña cortina separando la enfermería en dos habitaciones.

Pocos minutos después mis párpados me vencieron en un sueño profundo y acogedor. De alguna forma la amabilidad que me había ofrecido me tranquilizó y me cobijó en un placentero descanso. A veces era divertida, otras veces era seductora, otras juguetona, otras estricta y otras amable, me preguntó cual de ellas es la verdadera Megurine Luka...

Un pequeño ardor en mi cara hizo que me despertará del conciliador sueño, debían de ser sobre las seis por el cielo anaranjado. A mi derecha, en la mesita había un pequeño plato con trozos de fruta y en frente la cortina aún estaba puesta. Podía visualizar una difuminosa silueta tras la cortina y una ridicula sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No dudé en llamarla.

— ¡L-Luka! — aquella silueta se levantó y se dirigió a mi. Al abrir esa cortina, su característico cabello rosado no era, sino uno blanco platino recogido por un lazo. Aquellos ojos celestes no eran, sino se habían vuelto rojizos y por supuesto una bata blanca no llevaba puesta — ¿Quién eres?

— Perdona, soy Haku Yowane de la clase B, la señorita Luka me ha puesto aquí por si necesitabas algo.

— ¿Porqué?

— No quería que te despertarás y te encontraras sola — dijo con una timída sonrisa — Esos trozos de fruta son para ti. Seguro que debes tener hambre.

— No mucha — dije y mis tripas sonaron y un rubor apareció en mi rostro — Pues creo que cogeré algunas, sí.

— Espero que te gusten, las ha cortado Luka — asentí con la cabeza y me quedé mirando fijamente los trozos que tenían una forma un poco peculiar — No es que se le de muy bien esto de cocinar y pelar fruta — la miré extrañada, lo que decía no iba muy coordinado a su tono de voz que parecía como vacio o decaido.

— ¿Parece como si la conocieses de hace tiempo?

— La verdad es que la conozco desde hace años, me solía cuidar bastante y me ayudaba siempre con los estudios.

— Vaya... — no sabía porque, pero esas palabras me desanimaban por segundos. Continue comiendo aquellos trozos de fruta sin muchos ánimos y Haku seguía en silencio con la mirada pérdida y es cuando me di cuenta de la bandita que llevaba en la nariz — ¿Y esa tirita?

—Esto... ayer una chica chocó conmigo — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado sin fuerza. Reí un poco, esa historia ya la había escuchado por parte de otra chica y no podía tratarse de otra que una rubia de cabello largo recogido con una coleta y esa era...

—¡¿Cómo estás Miku?

— Akita Neru — dije riendome y me miró con desconcierto sin entender mucho mi sonrisa. De pronto giró la mirada hacía mi compañante y su rostro fue cambiando de sorpresa a enfado.

— ¡Tú eres la que ayer chocó conmigo! — gritó la rubia apuntandola con el dedo — Por tu culpa no pude obtener el exclusivo modelo que andaba buscando para mi nuevo móvil.

—P-perdona, pero fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo — dijo encogiendose lentamente mientras más agresiva se volvía Akita.

—¡¿Encima lo niegas?

— Por esta vez creo a Haku — la furiosa mirada de la rubia se dirigió hacía mi para convertirse en un suspiro resignado.

— ¿Para que tener amigos si te hacen esto?

— Los amigos no valen únicamente para dar la razón.

—¡Qué te calles blanca!

—P-perdón — se encogió aún más y no pude echar a reír a carcajadas.

— Estoy nuevamente con Haku — a esta se le dibujo una muy tímida sonrisa y Neru chisqueó la lengua aún más molesta — ¿Por cierto que haces aquí Neru? ¿No deberías estar ya yendo para casa?

— Estaba yendo para casa cuando me olvidé unos libros que tenía en la taquilla y vine a cogerlos y de paso a despertarte que antes hemos pasado y estabas durmiendo y Luka nos ha hechado fuera. ¡Ni que fuera tu madre!

— Pero es enfermera por lo cual es normal que se preocupe por sus pacientes.

—¡Qué te calles blanca!

—V-vale.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió nuevamente para dejar paso a un hombre de cabello platino vestido con una bata blanca acompañado de la persona que estaba esperando inconscientemente.

— Vamos a casa, Haku — dijo este con una cara seria y con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, hermano — dijo esto se levanto la albina y se fue junto aquel hombre que le había dicho hermano.

— Alucino, ¿la blanca es la hermana pequeña del profesor de ciencias, Honne Dell?

— Sí, ¿no lo sabiaís? — dijo Luka.

— Pues no — dijimos al unísono Neru y yo.

—Pues creo que se note bastante, por el físico principalmente.

—Pues ahora que lo dices sí que se parecen — asentimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo Neru y yo.

—¿Y que? ¿Cómo te encuentras Miku? ¿Estás mejor? — preguntaba la encargada de mi recuperación con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy mejor y... la fruta me ha entrado bien.

—Me alegro.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos celestes y a la vez tan bondadosos que me hacían respirar tanta paz. Aquellos ojos me tenían anonada, hipnotizada podía estar horas y horas contemplando aquel azul celeste que no tenían nada que envidiar al del basto cielo. Mis mejillas de nuevo se encendieron con un leve tono rojizo que para Neru no fue desapercibido.

— No me digas que te gusta la enfermera — me susurró al oído.

—¡Qué no idiota! ¡Sabes de sobras que me gustán sólo los chicos y nada más! — grité ruborizada a más no poder.

—V-vale tranquila que era una broma.

—¡Pues menuda broma! — dije muy molesta y reaccioné de golpe hacía Luka, pero esta repelió mi mirada dandome la espalda.

—Chicas iros ya a casa que se hará tarde y teneis deberes que hacer y sobretodo tu Neru que espero tu gran redacción.

—¡Qué sí, que sí! — bufó — Bueno hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana... — Luka ni se giró sólo asentió con la cabeza.

Otro día más volvía a casa cabizbaja, me pregunto... ¿Cúantas veces más tendré que volver cabizbaja y con este mal estar en el cuerpo que no me deja ni respirar apenas?

De nuevo estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes que intensificaban mi dolor y mi soledad aunque el teléfono estuviera sonando sin parar y este dolor que sentía no podía ser sanado por la ignoráncia. Bajo el grifo de la ducha resbalaban las gotas de agua por mi desnudo cuerpo como lo hacían mis lágrimas por las mejillas y la única diferencia es que estas lágrimas eran calientes a diferencia del agua que caía del grifo.

Las marcas del cuello empezaron a desaparecer y aquellos recuerdos desaparecían junto a ellas y yo únicamente espero que este dolor desaparezca junto a la estúpidez de mis palabras por que yo no tengo otro título que otorgarme que el de idiota sin remedio.


	4. Chapter 4 Miedo

**Capítulo 4: Miedo**

Acurrucada en la reconfortable cama que compré unos meses atrás me encontraba tapada con la sabada y un par de mantas cubriendo mi rostro impregnado de lágrimas que no cesaban en su trayectoria. Las horas pasaron y cayó la noche acompañada con una gran tormenta. Todo era perfecto para la escena de un drama y yo era una de las protagonistas y en el fondo deseaba que no fuera la única protagonista.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación con fuerza como si quisiesen entrar y acompañarme en mi soledad. Ni teléfonos, ni timbres, lo había quitado todo; no quería a nadie. Había creado un mundo donde nadie podía entrar, el pase, sólo lo poseía yo.

Mis párpados acabaron cerrados del cansancio introduciendome en un sueño del que deseaba no despertar. Podía ver en él aquellos ojos celestes que tanto me cautivaban e hipnotizaban y tus labios dijeron algo que no logré entender del todo y tus últimas palabras... no me alcanzaron. Aquellos orbes de canica de hielo se volvieron fríos y distantes, tu sonrisa se volvió sarcástica y macabra y con un pequeño movimiento me tiraste al suelo para darme la espalda y desaparecer. Aquel suelo era frío, todo era frío y con un estruendo se rompió en mil pedazos. Mis ojos se cegaron y un nuevo estruendo volvió a sonar destrozandome por dentro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y efectivamente, aún estaba en mi habitación acurrucada en la cama. Mis mejillas estaban secas había dejado de llorar hacía horas, pero aún la tormenta seguía haciendo su trabajo. Por momentos esta habitación oscura se iluminaba molestando mis ojos con gran afán, pero en el fondo toda esta escena me parecía realmente hermosa vista desde fuera.

Ya no lloraba, me había cansado de llorar y ya me daba igual todo y todos, pero aún así, al recordar aquellos ojos fríos y distantes me entraba el pánico. Perdí la mirada en un punto de la habitación y así me quedé hasta que todo amainase.

Los primero rayos del día atravesaron los cristales húmedos de la ventana posandose en las blancas racholas que formaban la superficie de mi cuarto. Una larga noche había pasado dando paso a un nuevo día encapotado de grisaceas nubes, el frío se palpaba en el ambiente y yo mostraba un abatido rostro, algo habitual en estos días. Mi cabeza daba vueltas a esas dos palabras que pronunció "segundas oportunidades" y, por supuesto, a lo que no alcancé a escuchar.

— Sólo ha sido un sueño, sólo un sueño... nada más...

Deseaba, rogaba, intentaba creerme que mis própias palabras eran totalmente ciertas, pero aún así el miedo que perturbaba mi interior no desaparecía. Escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y fuertes golpes golpeaban la puerta de casa como si intentaran abatirla. Con más fuerza me encogía a cada golpe dado en la puerta.

—¡Miku abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡¿Te has vuelto a deprimir verdad?— gritaba tras la puerta la joven Kagamine. Pretendía no escuchar sus palabras como si fueran sordas, pero Rin Kagamine no era tonta, ni mucho menos — ¡No sé que te ha pasado, pero actuando así sólo muestras ser una cobarde que no sirve para nada! — Rin gritaba sin parar —¡¿Piensas que conseguirás algo estando incomunicada con la gente? ¡Eres una egoista! Hay gente que se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes? Y con esa actitud sólo provocas más sufrimiento a personas que te aprecían sin merecer ese sufrimiento.

— ¡Rin! ¡Tranquilizate así no vas a conseguir nada y lo sabes! — dijo Len.

— Me pone enferma cuando se pone así.

— Miku, soy Len, todos estamos preocupados. No has avisado que irías a faltar y además no podemos contactar contigo. Somos amigos tuyos si tienes algún problema puedes contarnoslo y te podemos ayudar...

— Déjala Len es una cobarde.

— Miku... aquí tienes todo lo que hoy hemos hecho, te lo dejo delante de la puerta.

— Vamonos Len, no sirve de nada estar aquí.

Las palabras de Rin eran las más correctas para describirme, cobarde, esa era mi palabra. Cobarde sabía que lo era desde siempre y siempre acabo hundiendome por mi misma. Volvía a hundir mi rostro entre mis brazos queriendo despertar de una realidad que para mi era como el infierno y las palabras de Rin yacían grabadas en fuego en mi mente. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes para poder aliviar este torbellino de sentimientos negativos, si existía el infierno, ahí estaba. Todo se volvía oscuro a mi parecer y se repetía como un bucle sin fin.

La salvación me llegó de la persona menos esperada, su voz como de hilo de agua me abrió las puertas a la realidad. Cuando me di cuenta estaba parada delante de la puerta y el pomo en mi mano y delante mío a la chica albina que conocí anteriormente.

—¿Puedo pasar? — dijo con timidez. Me abrí paso delante de ella sin abrir la boca y con sutileza pasó delante mío. Colocó los libros y deberes que Len dejó en la puerta encima de un mesa y se quedó contemplando mi estancia — Es como Luka dijo, pequeña pero acogedora.

Ante las palabras de Haku me puse nerviosa y la agarré con fuerzas.

—¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué te ha dicho? — una repentina ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo entero — ¿Dónde esta?

— Miku... no sé que es lo que ha pasado entre tu y Luka, pero... ¿crees que escondiendote aquí conseguirás algo? Esta actitud es sólo...

— Cobarde, lo sé — aparté la mirada con resignación.

Haku agachó la cabeza.

— Te entiendo Miku y el sentimiento de escapar, de echarlo todo a perder. Yo te entiendo Miku y más de lo que puedas creer. Soy una persona con un autoestima muy bajo y suelo esconderme detrás el alcohol cuando no aguanto más, me podría llamar débil mental. Me rio de mi misma y de mi actitud siempre que lo pienso y me doy ánimos para seguir adelante, pero estrepitosamente caigo no una, sino dos y más veces.

Las palabras de Haku me impactaron, eramos iguales y a la vez tan diferentes que no podía creerlo. Aquella adolescente con una mirada tan pérdida y con carencia de fuerza, ahora delante mío tenía sentido.

—¡Así que Miku levanta el ánimo! —reí al escuchar sus palabras.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú, además este dolor de cabeza no se me pasará en poco tiempo, creeme — dije con ironia.

— Eso me recuerda que Luka me dio esto, unos calmantes — me extendió la mano.

— ¿Y por que no ha venido ella? — dije con algo de resentimiento.

La mirada de Haku se entristeció de golpe, el cual me llamó la atención.

— Ella no es como tú o como yo, aunque le duela las cosas se levanta día a día y muestra una sonrisa a las dificultades escondiendo lo que siente o le hace sufrir, pero aún así ella se preocupa por ti. Así que aceptalos.

— No quiero, si quiere darme algo que me lo dé por ella misma. Dices que no es una cobarde que se levanta día a día y enfrenta las dificultades, entonces dime... ¿Porqué no ha venido ella y te ha enviado a ti?

— ¿No crees que decir eso es egoísta? — no contesté a su pregunta, me limité a quedarme en silencio — Luka... tenía otro compromiso, sino si que hubiese venido ella en persona.

—¡Ya, claro! ¡Pues no me lo creo! ¡Si quiere decirme algo que me lo diga! ¡Joder que venga en persona! — grité con todas mis fuerzas golpeando la mesa con rabia. Haku se encogió un poco asustada por mi reacción.

— Luka es una persona adulta y tu Miku eres una adolescente como yo, claro está que Luka tiene muchos problemas de que ocuparse, no estás sólo tú.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues dimelo, venga — me encaré a Haku sin que ella tuviese la culpa. Estaba perdiendo el norte. Haku me desvió la mirada mordiendose el labio inferior, la estaba poniendo en una mala situación.

— Yo... no puedo decirtelo, no soy quién para contarle las cosas a la gente.

—¡Idiota! — grité y salí corriendo sin cerrar la puerta dejando a Haku en casa.

El viento acariciaba mi rostro con fuerza y sin vacilar mientras corría con los puños apretados. Más que tristeza y dolor, ahora sentía rabia, desesperación, inquietud, todo un remolino de sentimientos negativos hacia la mujer que me estaba volviendo loca en todos los sentidos. Ya ni sabía si la amaba o la odiaba, si la apreciaba o despreciaba, todo era confuso entorno a ella.

¿Es que acaso aquellas caricias que me regalo eran en realidad una mentira? Aquellos labios que se posaron en mi piel, ¿eran mentira también? ¿Qué era verdad y que era falso? Megurine Luka era quién tenía todas las respuestas a mis preguntas y a esta relación que me estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

Las fuerzas me abandonaron de golpe, caí rodillas al suelo y el aliento me faltaba por segundos. Era normal después de salir corriendo sin destino alguno como alma que lleva el diablo. Alcé la mirada y contemplé que tanto a mi derecha como a mi izquierda se alzaban una hilera de arboles y a lo largo un camino de tierra que conducía a un parque. Me levanté ya más tranquila y comencé a andar, toda la adrenalina que vino de golpe se fue también por el mismo camino por que vino. Visualicé un banco y me senté a recuperar el aliento y observé. Aquel sitio estaba impregnado de parejas que paseaban cogidos de la mano entre risas y cariños.

— Menudo sitio he tenido que llegar a parar — reí por no llorar. Contemplé a las parejas con una pizca de envidia, yo también quería estar como ellos, así de enamorados, al lado de la persona que más aprecias y deseas.

Volví a dejar caer la mirada cuando una determinada tonalidad de cabello me atrapó nuevamente. Aquellos cabellos rosados provinientes de la mujer de ojos azules se encontraba a unos metros delante mío sentada en otro banco acompañada de un chico. Su cabella yacía apollada en el pecho del chico, pero su rostro no parecía estar alegre o placentero. Aquel hombre de cabellos púrpura y ojos del mismo color cogían la mano de Luka con suavidad y ternura. Parecía como si se tratase de un príncipe con su princesa, digna escena para una fotografia. Sus ojos se ajuntaron con los ojos celestes de ella y poco a poco sus rostros fueron ajuntandose hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Como una escena de película estaban ellos dos en un ambiente romántico, la pareja protagonista eran de todas las que habían en este parque y la que más odiaba.

El príncipe y la princesa hicieron de mi corazón mil pedazos dejandome de nuevo vacia como lo había estado hasta ahora. Muñeca me hubiese gustado ser porque en este instante estaba siendo destrozada por aquel beso que para mi era peor que mil agujas clavadas en mi pecho.


	5. Chapter 5 Odio

**Capítulo 5: Odio**

Aquel beso destrozó todo lo que podía haber en mi, pero algo también estaba creciendo. Un sentimiento oscuro y agobiador crecía por momentos. ¿Cómo podían haber personas como ella de despreciables que jugasen con los sentimientos de los demás sin importarles nada? Con fuerza cerré los puños maldiciendo cada parte de ella y en mi cabeza resonaba su risa burlona. Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia y mi deseo, asestarle un golpe bajo y que sientiese todo lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

Giré sobre mis talones y me fui sin siquiera dirigirle de nuevo una mirada. Llorar no me valdría de nada, sentirme como una idiota esperando por un príncipe en un caballo blanco imposible, ya tenía la edad suficiente para ver la realidad con mis própios ojos y andar por mi própio pie. Amor no sentía, mi corazón se había impregnado de odio hacia aquella mujer de cabellos rosados.

Llegué a casa, Haku ya se había ido y me dejó una nota, esbocé una sonrisa tras un suspiro, en el fondo era buena chica. Mi mano se posó en la mesa y vi aquellos calmantes que me trajo la albina por parte de Luka, con el echo de recordarlo mi ojos se cegaron de cólera.

— ¿Problemas que ocuparse? ¿Adulta? — sonreí con ironia — ¡No me vengas con sartades de mentiras! ¡Megurine Luka eres lo peor que me he hechado a la cara! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, maldita traidora!

Finalmente llegué a casa y fue una gran sorpresa. Sentada en mi sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente estaba una mujer de cabello rebelde y verde como sus orbes que me miraban con calma y tranquilidad.

— Gumi — suspiré aliviada — ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

— ¿No esta claro? Visitar a una vieja amiga y compañera de trabajo — dijo divertida comodandose sus gafas — ¿Has visto que gafas me he comprado?

— ¿No son las de siempre? — dije sin ver el cambio de viejas a nuevas.

— No, no, no — dijo con un gesto de negación — Estas tiene un pequeño decorado rojo en los laterales.

— Ah... — haciendome la entendida — Pues me parecen las mismas de siempre.

— Eres mala — berreó.

Megpoid Gumi, como siempre la misma chica despreocupada, energetica y alegre que se pasa por mi casa cuando le apetece o se aburre.

— ¿Para que has venido?

— Porque me aburría.

— Lo sabía — suspiré poniendome la cabeza en la sien. Me miró seria y me extendió la mano, la miré confusa sin entender su gesto — ¿Tienes una espina?

—¡No! ¡Dame el medicamento que me diste para el resfriado que me fue muy bien!

— Vamos que no te acuerdas del nombre para comprarlo y me lo pides a mi.

— Me has pillado — dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

— Mira que eres tonta — dije buscando en mi armario dicho medicamento.

—¡Tonta no soy! Soy especial — dijo hinchando el pecho.

— Y que lo digas. Mira que de las tres, tú sacar la mejor nota en el examen de acceso aún me parece un milagro.

— Y tú sacaste la peor nota — rió.

— Lo sé , lo sé por eso ahora soy enfermera en prácticas — le di el medicamento.

— Y yo profesora de matématicas y educación física y Lily de lenguas — volvió a reir — Y Honne de ciencias. Estamos todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Viejos tiempos? Puede ser, pero no será así.

—¿ Porqué dices eso Luka?

— Yo... — bajé la mirada — me casaré lo más probable.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperaba que dijese algo, pero no dijo nada de nada. Alcé la mirada para ver su expresión y efectivamente era la que me esperaba. Su rostro se había vuelto apagado y miraba el suelo con tristeza y compasión.

— Con ese tal Gakupo, ¿no?

—Es un buen chico, amable y muy atento conmigo. No me puedo quejar — sonreí para alegrar el ambiente.

— No me gusta, porque a ti ese Gakupo no te gusta — dijo apoyandose en el canto de la mesa — Y Lily no lo aceptará.

—¿Lily?

—Aunque sea la tía más borde, fría y distante se preocupa por ti Luka y sabes que no acepta nada de lo que no eligas tu misma.

—Sí, esa parte de ella es odiosa. Entrometida como la que más — dije con ironia cogiendo la taza de Gumi.

— Ella es así — rió con una gran sonrisa y me miró. Acto seguido se sonrojó — Beso indirecto — tocó su labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa? — miré a la taza y lo comprendí —¡Qué asco!

—¡No te pases! — bufó enojada.

—Si tubieses el pelo más largo recogido por dos coletas me lo pensaría, porque con tener sólo el pelo verde no me basta.

— Esa descripción me suena — dijo pensativa. No pude evitar escapar algunas risas.

— Te debe sonar y mucho — dije divertida.

—¡Claro es ella! ¡La chica que conocimos la otra noche al lado de la puerta de aquella discoteca! Aunque hay una chica en el instituto que se parece a la chica de la discoteca.

— Gumi, la chica de la discoteca y la del instituto es la misma chica — bufé por la increible inteligencia de mi acompañante.

— Ya decía yo que se parecían. Entonces...

— ¿Qué pasa? — dije sería.

—¡Eres una asaltacunas! —dijo con el dedo levantado y una sonrisa divertida.

—¡No te pases! — grité enfadada y le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas.

— Jope que duele — se quejaba con pequeños pucheros — Y encima que digo la verdad...

Me giré molesta con los brazos cruzados y la habitación se quedó en silencio completo con algún puchero de dicha mujer de cabellos verdes. Pasarón minutos y minutos hasta que rompí el silencio con un suspiro.

— Es posible que un poco, pero sólo un poco — dije avergonzada y de mala gana.

— El primer paso es reconocerlo — la miré con cara de muy pocos amigos —Aunque lo de un poco es imposible, lo eres o no lo eres.

— Tú quieres que te pegue de nuevo, ¿verdad? — alcé el puño lentamente con amenaza de direccionarlo a su cara.

—¡Qué va! Estoy en contra de la violencia — puso su mano encima de mi hombro — Paz y amor, paz y amor, amiga.

— Esta tía me esta vacilando — musité.

Gumi se alejó de mi para irse a la cocina y en unos minutos apareció por la puerta con una zanahoria entre las manos.

— ¿Y ya se lo has contado todo a ella? — se apoyó de nuevo en el canto de la mesa masticando la zanahoria.

— ¡Qué va! — al escuchar mi respuesta Gumi tosió todo lo que estaba comiendo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Entonces pensará que eres una violadora deprabada y una asaltacunas! — dijo exaltada — Aunque asaltacunas lo eres — susurró.

Al pensar en Miku me entristecí de golpe y al recordar su cara en el parque se resquebrajo algo en mi interior. Lo que hubiese dado por que no me hubiese visto en aquella situación tan vergonzosa y penosa. La niña de mis sueños estaba pasandolo muy mal y todo aquel sufrimiento y dolor se lo estaba provocando yo en persona. Su rostro de agonia a odio es lo que me reconforta en el fondo porque es lo que me merezco, su sonrisa es tabú para mi.

— Prefiero que piense así, al fin y al cabo es lo que me merezco.

— ¿Por qué te haces tanto daño Luka? ¿Qué consigues con esto? ¿Autosatisfacción?

No sabía que contestar a las preguntas de Gumi, no tenía respuestas a ellas. Cambiar el tema no serviría de nada porque volveríamos al mismo punto. ¿Autosatisfacción? no sabría decir si es eso o no, pero deseo ser castigada por mis actos por eso aquellos ojos llenos de odio me reconfortaron, calmaron mi alma.

— No lo sé.

No sabía ni lo que quería en realidad, nada de nada, me encontraba en un mar de dudas. Todo era frío y confuso y yo estaba en el medio sin encontrar la salida. Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás proporcionandome la seguridad y el calor que necesitaba.

— Luka, todo se arreglará te lo prometo — dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

Por las rejillas de la ventana el sol amenazaba con salir y el despertador resonaba por las cuatro paredes. La bella durmiente despertaba de su letargo y con cara somnolienta estiraba los brazos. Bostezo a bostezo se desesperezaba para poderse bañar seguidamente. Los ojos de la joven, a diferencia del día anterior, eran decididos y desafiantes sin ninguna pizca de vacilación.

Las tostadas estaban a punto y la tetera chiflaba. Con torpeza la joven salió corriendo y a duras prisas se vistió con el uniforme para coger las tostadas y apagar el fuego. Unos últimos arreglos del pelo y salió por la puerta cerrando con llave.

— ¡Qué sorpresa Miku verte tan pronto levantada! — dijo Rin sorprendida.

— Un día es un día.

— Pues esperemos verte más días levantada.

— Muy graciosillo Len — dije con una pequeña burla.

— Pues vayamos tirando que a este paso perderemos el tren.

— Sí — contestamos al unísono.

Entramos en el tren con antelación, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero no toquemos el tema del día anterior, era como si no quisieramos romper el ambiente que teníamos. Finalmente llegamos a las puertas del instituto y ahora, sí que empezaba el día.

— ¿Has hecho los deberes Miku? — preguntó el rubio Kagamine.

— ¿Qué te crees? ¡Claro que sí!

— Que raro en ti haciendo de buena estudiante.

— Curso nuevo, vida nueva.

— Si tu lo dices...

La verdad es que para mi sí que era vida nueva porque había renacido como una persona nueva, alcé el puño con decisión y chasqueé la lengua.

— ¡Preparate que voy allá!

— ¿Y a esta que le pasa? — dijo Neru reincorporandose.

— Pues ni idea, esta así desde esta mañana — dijo Rin negando con la cabeza.

— Parece que se haya tomado un vaso de adrenalina — rió Len.

— Pues que no se me acerqué que no estoy de muy buen humor — dijo seca Neru.

— ¿Qué te pasa Neru?

— Me pasé toda la noche hablando por el movil y apenas he pegado ojo. Que dolor de cabeza.

— Esto te irá bien para el dolor de cabeza — dijo de repente una chica tímida de cabello albino.

— Eres tú de nuevo — Neru la miró con cara molesta — Acepto tu amabilidad por esta vez.

— Gracias — sonrió tímidamente. Neru la volvió a mirar y se fue sin decir nada más.

— No se lo tomes en cuenta, Neru en el fondo es buena chica — dijo Rin poniendo una mano en el hombro de Haku.

— ¿Tú hermano es el profesor de ciencias, verdad? — Haku asintió — ¿No te da miedo tenerlo de hermano?

— Parece serio y que tenga muy mal humor, pero se porta muy bien conmigo.

— Pues no lo parece.

— ¡Dejar la charla para más tarde que las clases empiezan! — dije empujando a los gemelos.

— ¿Y Kaito y Meiko? — dijo el rubio.

— ¡Ya vendrán! No voy a llegar tarde por ellos.

— Espero que te dure mucho lo de estudiante aplicada — dijo con ironia Rin.

Nos adentremos al recinto y nos dirigimos a nuestra aula. Los estudiantes fueron llegando a poco a poco y comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas, algunos gritos y risas se podían escuchar. En mi caso, yo estaba sentada en mi pupitre y a mi alrededor estaban los gemelos Kagamine y separada del resto Neru intentando taparse los oídos de tanto ruido que había.

El profesor poco después entró y empezamos la clase y así fueron pasando las horas hasta que llegó la hora de lengua y ahí estaba de nuevo Megurine Luka.

— Silencio chicos que la clase va a empezar — golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano varias veces. La clase quedó en silencio en segundos — Ir sacando los deberes que mandé ayer y ponerlos encima de la mesa que los recogeré.

Todos hicimos caso a sus palabras y como nos ordenó. Fue pasando mesa por mesa recogiendo los deberes hasta que llegó a la mía.

— ¿Te sentaron bien los calmantes?

— Eso a ti no te importa — le giré la cara bruscamente.

— Me alegro al menos que hayas venido hoy al instituto.

— He venido porque es mi responsabilidad como estudiante y no para ver tu cara.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que hayas venido a verme? — dijo con ironia.

Noté aquel acento burlón y podía sentir en mis carnes aquella sonrisa sarcástica que tanto me irritaba.

— Toma los deberes y dejame en paz.

— Gracias — se quedó en silencio y suspiró — ¿Podrías venir después de clases a la enfermería? Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

Bufé muy molesta y se fue a recoger el resto de ejercicios de la clase.

Durante esa hora no alcé la vista de mi pupitre, no quería ver el rostro de aquella mujer despreciable y manipuladora. Con sólo verla me ponía enferma.

La clase terminó y se marchó como vino y vino el siguiente profesor y así fueron pasando las horas hasta que las clases terminaron.

— Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos? — dije recogiendo mi mochila.

— Miku, debes ir a la enfermería — dijo Len.

— Paso de esa tía, ni me la recuerdes.

— ¿Acaso no eres una estudiante aplicada y responsable? Sí lo eres debes ir — dijo burlona Rin.

— Vale, vale ya voy.

— Entonces hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la enfermería con muy pocos ánimos y sobretodo molesta. Piqué varias veces hasta que me dió permiso para entrar. Me senté en uno de los dos tamburetes y vino con dos tazas de chocolate.

— ¿Quieres? — dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡No! — contesté de muy mala gana — Qué querías decirme.

Apartó a un lado las dos tazas de chocolate y se puso seria.

— Miku, perdoname por todo lo que he hecho. Tienes más que suficientes motivos para tratarme como lo estas haciendo.

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Seguro que piensas que soy despreciable y todas esas cosas, es normal que lo pienses. No te culpo, yo también pensaría igual.

— ¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿Para disculparte? — dije harta de escuchar tonterias.

— Creo que te debo una disculpa. Sé de sobras que estas muy enfadada, tampoco acepto que me perdones, pero al menos debo intentarlo.

—¿Perdonar a ti? ¿Entonces porque no viniste ayer a mi casa, sino enviaste a Haku?

— Tenía otros asuntos — dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¡Ya claro! ¡Cómo salir con un tío! ¡La gran Luka y sus asuntos! ¡Una gran adulta que se preocupa más por salir con un tío y deja a su alumna prácticamente tirada y que encima juega con sus sentimientos! ¡ESE ES EL TIPO DE MUJER QUE ERES LUKA! — me levanté furiosa.

— ¡Y tú que sabrás de mi y de mi familia Miku! — se levantó de golpe — ¡No sabes nada! ¡Sí soy el tipo de mujer que aún ser una adulta no puede negarse a la proposición de matrimonio que sus padres le han dicho! — me cogió del cuello de la camisa — ¡SOY ESA CLASE DE MUJER QUE SE VA A CASAR CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO AMA! ¡AHORA DIME HATSUNE MIKU QUE SABES TÚ DE MI! — las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos con una voz quebrantada.

No supe que decir a sus palabras, me quedé atonita a su confesión tan repentina y sobretodo a aquellas lágrimas que recorrían su trayectoria sin vacilar, unas lágrimas que estaban ahogadas en su interior. Era la primera vez que veía aquella faceta en esa mujer que se posaba delante mío, parecía otra persona, una persona asustada e insegura.

— Yo, no sé...

—Entonces cállate y no digas nada.

Sus ojos se volvierón feroces y violentos y con fuerzas me tiró a ella ajuntando nuestros labios en un beso. Un beso apasionado, feroz y entusiasta que inconscientemente lo acepté de la misma forma que ella me lo brindó. Odiarla no la odiaba, la amaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Aquél odio que sentía era la necesidad de estar con ella, la necesidad de llamar su atención y encontrar lo que encontré, el beso de mi princesa.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunión

**Capítulo 6: Reunión**

Nos separamos lentamente, pero aún estabamos unidas por un hilo de saliva. Los ojos de una se habían perdido en la otra, pero no sabría decir quien estaba más sorprendida. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y con una pizca de desconcierto. La atraje hacía mi con brusquedad para unir mis labios con los suyos nuevamente y saborear el embrujo en el que había caído. Esta vez, las tornas eran distintas, la dominante era yo y ella, la dominada.

Nos volvimos a separar, pero esta vez ningún hilo nos ajuntaba. Esto era algo que deseabamos desde hacía tiempo, al menos yo, verme reflejada en aquellos orbes celestes, acariciar estos cabellos rosados y que todo aquel ser fuera sólo para mi y de nadie más. Algo no andaba bien, lo podía ver en su rostro aflijido y no entendía el porqué. Mi expresión describía a la perfección mi desconcierto.

-Perdoname Miku, no debía haberte gritado de esa forma – dijo haciendo más grande la distancia entre las dos con las manos – Y menos haberte besado.

-¿Te disculpas por haberme besado? – hice una mueca desagradable - ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo por mi o es sólo un simple juego tuyo?

Estaba enfadada con ella y conmigo misma, porque creía saber la respuesta que me iba a dar.

-Soy tu profesora y tú mi alumna, yo soy adulta y tú una adolescente – cerró los ojos – De aquí no puede salir nada bueno.

Lo sabía, por eso estaba enfadada conmigo misma por ser quien era, por ser una estudiante de este instituto y por ser una adolescente.

-Esa es tu respuesta, ¿no? Me parece muy bonito – contuve las lágrimas – Ahora resulta que una adolescente no se puede enamorar y tampoco un adulto.

-Sí se pueden enamorar, pero no una estudiante de su profesora. Y además yo…

Se quedó en silencio desviando la mirada hacía uno de los rincones de la habitación. Mi silencio se quebró por unas pequeñas lágrimas perdidas.

-Yo ¿Qué? Sigue con lo que estabas diciendo, ya que empiezas terminalo, no des las cosas por partes.

-Me voy a casar, ya lo sabes. Así que olvidate de todo lo que ha podido pasar aquí.

Lo dijo sin vacilar, sin dudar y con total firmeza que incluso imponía. Sus ojos eran serios y su voz rebosaba de seguridad, no bromeaba en lo que había dicho, eran palabras totalmente ciertas y frías a la vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de cabello corto esmeralda que con convicción se posó delante de Luka arrojandole un golpe en la mejilla. En aquella escena no había papel que puediese protagonizar, ni siquiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Un duelo de miradas se inició entre ellas, la incoherencia contra la verdad y yo esperaba ver la vencedora con desasosiego. Suspiró Luka, agarró su bata y se retiró, se resignó ante la verdad de Gumi cerrando la puerta.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta, Miku. Ni ella misma sabe lo que esta haciendo – se acercó a la ventana – Tiene miedo porque su mente le dicta una cosa y su corazón otra.

Un llanto ahogado desde mi garganta se liberó por aquellas palabras que me brindó Gumi. Sus brazos me acobijaron y lloré en su pecho sin siquiera conocerla apenas.

Gumi, me había dado la impresión de que era una mujer despreocupada sin ningún tipo de problema que se lo pasaba todo riendo e infantil, pero al parecer tiene dos caras, como Luka. Ahora me doy cuenta, todo ser humano tiene siempre dos caras y que a primera vista no se puede juzgar a nadie por la apariencia que tenga, porque un adulto es más que problema tras problemas y solución tras solución y esa experiencia hace el adulto.

Caminaba molesta por la calle con mi móvil en la mano sin apartar la vista de la pequeña pantalla y de nuevo choqué con ella. Esto ya parecía un estupido juego del destino, siempre chocaba con la misma persona con cabello albino y piel pálida.

-Perdona, andaba distraída y hemos chocado. ¿Estás bien? – extendió su mano hacía mi.

-¿Otra vez tu? ¿Cúantas veces me voy ha tener que chocar contigo? – dije molesta aceptando su oferta.

-Perdona.

Su voz era casi imperceptible y su presencia igual, si no tuviese ojos no la notaría en absoluto, era como un fantasma etéreo que si no fuera por nuestro contacto visual, juraría que no existía.

-Siempres vas disculpandote, haber si te fijas un poco más – bufé molesta aunque en parte también era cupa mía por estar mirando el móvil a todas horas.

Estuvimos andando juntas en silencio, una detrás de la otra, nos dirigíamos al mismo sitio al parecer. Yo estaba molesta por mi madre que me había obligado a salir a comprar cuando ella estaba cómoda en casita viendo la televisión. Ser menor es injusto siempre debes cumplir con lo que te mandan los adutos, estoy deseando ser mayor de edad y desaparecer de esa casa de una vez por todas.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Voy al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para preparar la cena de esta noche – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Tus padres te han obligado a salir, ¿verdad? Que asco de adultos.

-No, yo no tengo padres. Vivo sola junto a mi hermano en una pequeña casa y esta semana me toca a mi hacer las labores.

-Vaya , perdón – sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco y a la vez sentí tristeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no lo sabías – rió un poco.

A poco a poco la conversa entre ella y yo se iba haciendo más amena, el enfado que traía conmigo había empezado a desaparecer y pude desprenderme un poco del móvil. Esta Haku Yowane me estaba empezando a ser agradable en cierta forma, aunque su desbordada inseguridad en todo me llegaba a molestar, sus palabras carecían de firmeza y fuerza.

Nos despedimos al llegar a mi casa, decía que le venía de paso, no soy tan mala persona para decirle que no. En mi rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al verla como se alejaba, la despedía con la mano.

-Mamá ya llegué. Aquí tienes la compra – grité desde la entrada sin mucho ímpetu.

-Dejala en la cocina que ahora voy para allá - contestó desde el salón.

Subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación sin darle más vueltas a los muchos asuntos que una adolescente como yo podría tener, pero de algo no me había dado cuenta hasta llegar a mi habitación y haber comenzado mis deberes y era que no le había pedido el número de teléfono a la albina.

Un nuevo día comenzaba para mi, y hoy era un día bastante especial. Me vestí rápidamente, pero elegantemente, ir con prisas no es escusa para no arreglarse. De almuerzo me hice unas cuantas tostadas y un vaso de leche, almorzaba mientras veía las noticias por la tele, cada día el mundo iba a peor, ver las noticias llegaba a ser deprimente.

Por segunda vez, me lavé el rostro, no había pasado una buena noche, demasiadas cosas sucedieron el día anterior y con el buen humor que traía no quería recordarlas. El timbre sonó y salí corriendo.

-Toma – me pasó uno de los cascos – Menuda cara que llevas hoy, Luka – dijo Gumi burlandose de mi.

-No es mejor la tuya, créeme – me puse el caso y me monté en la moto.

Cierto, entre Gumi y yo el día de ayer parecía haber sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño, pero que lo retomaríamos tarde o temprano, eso lo sabíamos ambas era sólo que por el día de hoy no queríamos hablar de esas cosas.

Me agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Gumi mientras ella corría con la moto, teníamos suerte había poco tráfico por la hora que era, las seis y media de la mañana. A esa hora sólo se podía ver los coches de las personas que se iban a trabajar y algún autobus repleto de gente haciendo su rutinario trayecto. Las luces de las farolas aún alumbraban la calle, normal el cielo aún era negro con centelleantes estrellas. Nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo y Gumi hacía rugir al automóvil de dos ruedas.

-Abrochate la chaqueta que dentro de poco entraremos a la autopista.

-Lo sé, lo sé – dije subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta.

Volvió arrancar pegandome un pequeño susto del cual se río un rato molestandome un poco. Entramos en la autopista y acceleró y me aferré a ella con más fuerza, ya faltaba poco, estábamos por llegar un rato más y ahí estaríamos y eso lo estaba deseando desde hacía días. El viento nos atravesaba y jugueteaba con mi cabello, era una sensación que amaba, la sensación de ser libre y de no pensar en ninguna otra cosa que gozar del momento.

Finalmente, mis pies llegaron al suelo, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Gumi buscó sitio para aparcar la moto y se reunió conmigo poco después.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las siete, faltan cinco minutos – miré varias veces el reloj – Será mejor que no le digas nada de Miku, todavía.

-Lo sé, no queremos que el primer día tenga ya dolor de cabeza, la pobre – río en voz baja.

-Pues a mi no me hace grácia.

-Estoy deseando ver la cara que pondrá al vernos. Ahora si que estaremos todos de verdad.

-Sí, muy cierto.

Nos sentamos en una de las sillas que habían disponibles del area del aeropuerto que estábamos y sólo faltaba esperar. La espera no se hizo pesada, Gumi y yo cruzabamos palabras como siempre lo habíamos hecho, como dos amigas que eramos y sobretodo, sin tocar el tema referente a Gakupo o Miku. No queríamos entorpecer el ambiente que había y menos delante de aquella persona.

Dieron las siete y media pasadas y a lo lejos se aproximaba una mujer alta de largos cabellos dorados y grandes ojos celestes, de figura esbelta y su paso era como una pluma al caer. Arrastrando dos maletas consigo, una en cada mano, al verla nos levantamos y gritemos su nombre repetidas veces y Gumi alzaba con entusiasmo la mano saludandola. Parecía de alguna forma sorprendida, en cierto modo.

-¡Sorpresa! – gritemos al unisono.

-Sí, sorpresa… desagradable – hizo una mueca de incordio.

-Tú siempre tan simpática, Lily – puse una mano en su hombro – Alegrate un poco mujer que hemos venido a buscarte al aeropuerto.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, mira hasta salto de la alegría – dijo con su habitual tono grosero.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – sonrió Gumi de oreja a oreja.

- No sabes tu bien, ya tuve suficiente de vosotros que ahora me toca aguantaros de nuevo. Sólo espero ahorrar de nuevo para irme a cualquier otro sitio a vivir que no sea aquí.

-Exagerada ni que hubiese sido una pesadilla haber pasado la adolescencia con nosotras – reí dándole con el codo.

-Pesadilla no, era un infierno – siguió andando pasando de nosotras mientras la seguíamos.

-Pues entonces aún sigues en el infierno, pues estamos todos como profesorado en el mismo instituto – Lily se paró en seco mirandonos dubitativa.

-¿Yo que he hecho para merecer esto?

En todos estos años Lily no había cambiado nada de nada, era la misma que recordaba, la tan desagradable y borde mujer que siempre tenía palabras para todo, pero que en el fondo quería mucho. Era una gran amiga que a la hora de la verdad podía contar con ella, sólo espero que siga siendo también igual en ese aspecto, porque es el que más admiro de ella, al fin y al cabo, ella tiene esa fuerza que a mi, por desgracia me falta.


	7. Chapter 7 Carrera

**Capítulo 7: Carrera**

El día ya había empezado, se podía confirmar por los rayos de sol que asomaban por la ventana de mi cuarto. Tras una larga noche, un nuevo día y siempre será así, da igual lo que suceda, hay cosas que nunca cambían y nunca cambiarán.

El timbre suena, son Rin y Len seguramente, apresuro el paso, cogo la mochila y salgo por la puerta.

-Buenos días, parece que te has despertado hoy pronto .

-Mejor dicho, no me he ido a dormir aún – suspiré - ¿No esta Len contigo?

-Se fue antes al instituto, Kaito le llamó. Me pregunto que tramaran estos dos – dijo pensativa cruzando los brazos.

-A saber, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de estos dos.

De camino al instituto fuimos hablando amistosamente, hacía días que no había tenido una conversa así de despreocupada y sin ningún tipo de quebradero de cabeza. Todo eso de las preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza no iban conmigo, por mucho que las pensara ahora no iría ha solucionar nada actualmente, tenía que esperar a ver como avanzaba la situación para saber como actuar. Me faltaban algunas piezas del rompe cabeza.

-Rin – la nombré sin pensar mucho. Me miró esperando que continuase – Conozco a una persona que se ha enamorado de otra, pero es casi una relación imposible, pues la otra se va a casar y encima también existe una diferencia de edad. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar? Yo, es que no sé como podría actuar.

-Una difícil situación, por lo que veo – me miró fijamente y suspiró – Yo no he vivido un romance aún, pero hay veces que la elección más sabía es rendirse, pues es imposible. El amor es lo más bello que pueda haber, pero a la vez es lo más horrible. Crees conocer a una persona y después te das cuenta que no es así y por muchas lágrimas que derrames no cambiará. El mundo no es de color rosa, tiene infinitos colores y aunque ahora pienses que no puedes aguantar esta situación que te quema por dentro, te destroza y piensas que no hay salvación posible, eso no es cierto, porque hay gente que te apoya y te quiere – sonrío – Acepta la mano de aquellos que te quieren y deja atrás el sufrimiento, Miku. Es la elección más coherente y sabia.

No dije nada. Las palabras de Rin eran muy ciertas, demasiado quizás. ¿Tenía que abandonar estos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo? ¿Rendirme sin más y aceptar esta situación? Estaba en un bucle sin fin de sufrimiento y lágrimas con una pizca de satisfacción, pero que sólo duraba un par de segundos. Estaba andando en circulos, un circulo donde no existía la salida.

Es fácil decirlo, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, el hecho de verla cada día, sus rasgos se graban con fuego en mi piel. ¿Cómo pretende que la olvide de este modo? El no verla haría que fuese más sencillo de decir "Adiós. Borrón y cuenta nueva" ¿Tendré que lidiar con este sentimiento hasta que acabe el instituto? ¿Yo… que estoy haciendo?

Llegamos al instituto finalmente, donde nos encontramos a Neru hablando con Haku y Meiko. Había un ambiente tranquilo y agradable entre las tres, al parecer Neru ya había solucionado sus diferencias con Haku, era un alivio, lidiar con Neru molesta podía llegar a ser muy agobiante.

-Buenos días – dijo Rin saludando con la mano - ¿Habeís visto a mi hermano?

- Pues no, se fue con Kaito, pero ni idea de donde se han metido – encogió los hombros la peliroja.

- Dejales hacer lo que quieran, mientras no molesten, por mi perfecto.

-Tú siempre tan preocupada por los demás, Neru – le dio un golpe Meiko.

-Prefiero evitar los problemas – cerró el móvil – Hoy será un día odioso.

-Hoy teneís en educación física la prueba de resistencia, ¿no? – confirmó Haku.

-No lo sabes tú bien ni nada, es un total fastidio.

Hoy era el día que teníamos que medir nuestra resistencia, la verdad es que con todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor lo había olvidado por completo. En parte me alegraba, podía tener unos momentos con la cabeza en otro sitio.

Mientras conversabamos en la entrada, los demás estudiantes iban entrando, se acercaba la hora de empezar las clases. Dos autos pasaron delante nuestro para estacionarse en el aparcamiento libre del instituto, del coche bajó una mujer alta de cabellos dorados y con un lijero movimiento de muñeca se retiró el mechón que le tapaba parte del rostro, de la moto bajaron dos mujeres, una de cabello esmeralda y otra rosado.

-Menudo BMW que tiene la rubia esa – dijo Rin asombrada - ¿Quién es? ¿La conoceis?

-Sí, es la profesora de lenguas, Lily. Al parecer ha vuelto de su viaje – contestó Meiko sin sorprenderse mucho de verla.

-Además es amiga de la infancia de la profesora Luka y Gumi. También de mi hermano – dijo Haku. Todos volteemos a mirarla – Hace tres años que no la veo, se fue a vivir a América para un estudio y al parecer ha vuelto aquí de nuevo.

-De hecho volvió al final del tercer trimestre del año pasado y fue la profesora de refuerzo de Kaito – esperabamos impacientes saber más de ella por boca de Meiko – A mi no me miréis, yo no sé mucho más.

- Debe ser una mujer espectacular – dije sin apartar la mirada de aquella figura femenina.

Un sentimiento de inferioridad crecía en mi interior, todas las personas que envolvían a Luka eran personas de gran categoría que habían conseguido grandes cosas, eran personas importantes y yo a su lado, era un cero a la izquierda. La tenía a unos metros delante de mí, pero para mi eran quilometros lo que nos alejaba, no podía estar a su altura, era demasiado especial para alguien como yo.

-Vosotros – dijo con una voz imponente – dirigiros a vuestra clase inmediatamente.

-Sí – contestamos sorprendidos de la rudeza que presentaba y sin más entramos.

Meiko fue la primera en despedirse del grupo para dirigirse a su aula y la siguiente fue Haku. Al entrar la mayoría de alumnos estaban hablando entre ellos, algunos sentados y otros de pie. Rin, Neru y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, pero no fue mucha la espera pues la nueva profesora entró casi acto seguido detrás nuestro, todos se quedaron en silencio y se fueron a su lugar. Cogió la lista de clase y empezó a observarla y a relacionarnos con la minifoto.

Lily, definitivamente era el tipo de mujer fuerte y segura de si misma que no toleraba ninguna tontería, era completamente lo opuesto a Luka, incluso llegaba a dar miedo.

-Soy Lily y aparte de ser vuestra tutora seré vuestra profesora de lenguas - cogió el libro de su maletín - ¿Alguien puede decirme por donde os quedasteís con la anterior profesora? – abrió el libro de texto.

-Por la página once.

-¿Sólo por la página once? ¿A quién teníais de profesor? – dijo extrañada mirando de reojo la página dicha.

-A la profesora Megurine Luka – contesté adelantandome a mi compañera. El rostro de Lily cambió a ser molesto.

-Claro, quien iba a ser sino, normal que vayáis atrasados –suspiró de mala gana – Esta semana nos vamos a poner las pilas que estas páginas ya deberíais haberlas hecho.

Durante una hora no soltemos de la mano derecha el bolígrafo ni para descansar, ejercicio tras ejercicio era con un poco de explicación. Una hora intensa, pero no había sido agobiante, llegué a pensar que me había gustado la clase, claramente trazaba la línia entre profesor y alumno, que a diferencia de Luka parecía olvidarese de ese detalle.

-Aquí se termina la clase – cerró el libro de golpe – Muy bien chicos, os podeís ir a vuestra clase de educación física y recordar no entreteneros en los vestuarios.

De camino a los vestuarios nos encontramos con Kaito y Len, Rin sin pensarselo les echó ahí mismo un sermón. Kaito había llamado a Len para calentar para la prueba de resistencia de educación física y así sorprender a la profesora Gumi, menudo par de idiotas, su nuevo objetivo era la profesora de cabello esmeralda.

Nos cambiemos rápidamente y nos fuimos al patio donde había una pista de atletismo, ahí mismo haríamos la prueba.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos hoy empezaremos con un par de vueltas para entrar en calor. Después unos ejercicios de estiramiento y empezará la prueba, cuando de una palmada aumentareís el ritmo, si doy dos palmadas disminuireis el ritmo, ¿entendido?

-Sí – contestamos todos a la vez.

-Pues adelante.

Empezamos a correr las vueltas de calentamiento, el pobre Len estaba ya de por si preparado para empezar ya, pero aquí del calentamiento no se libraba nadie. Corríamos a un ritmo lento, pero sin pausa, la verdad es que me estaba ayudando a pensar con más claridad y despejar los pensamientos que podía tener.

- Parece que se lo toman con ganas – dijo la recién reincorporada – Aunque unos más que otros.

-En todas las clases esta quienes más se esfuerzan y los que menos – dijo Gumi cruzando los brazos.

-Yo siempre fui una grandísima estudiante – dijo Luka con la cabeza bien alta.

-Eso se puede cuestionar – reía – No fuiste tú exactamente la que aprobó el examen a la primera como yo.

-¿Otra vez con esas? – le rodeó el cuello con el brazo - ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a restregar? –reía divertida.

Corríamos mirando de vez en cuando a las dos profesoras que parecían estudiantes de primaria con sus juegecitos de niñas, entre ellas se respiraba serenidad e inocencia, un ámbiente que echaba de menos y me sigo preguntando cuando será que pueda volver a sentir esos momentos y si los volveré a sentir junto a ella.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo vosotras dos? – dijo Lily con su cara de pocos amigos – Que pareceis crías, por dios.

-¿Y que si lo somos o lo parecemos? Lo importante es vivir el momento.

-Luka – suspiró resignada – No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Gumi está haciendo una clase y la estás molestando.

-Ya tuvo que venir la señorita que lo sabe todo – el tono burlón de Luka molestó aún más a la rubia.

-¿Estas buscando pelea?

-Como si me pudieras ganar.

-Chicas que estoy en medio de una clase, ahora debo proceder con la prueba – Gumi se interpuso entre las dos separandolas un poco.

-¿Gumi tienes un par de chandals? –dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Luka.

Nosotros que ya habíamos terminado de estirar y nos quedamos mirando la pequeña discusión de las dos profesoras, a simple vista ya se podía ver la competitividad que se procesaban Lily y Luka, la provocada y la provocante. Conocía muy bien esa faceta de Luka, conseguía todo lo que quería provocandote y sin poder evitar caías en su juego y cuando te dabas cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para salir.

Pasaron unos minutos y de los vestuarios salieron Luka y Lily con un par de chandals puestos. Todos, incluida yo, nos quedamos con la boca abierta, nunca antes habíamos visto algo similar, dos profesoras con camiseta corta y pantaloncillos cortos mostrando sus piernas desnudas. Luka sonreía divertida sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, en cambio, Lily parecía importarle un poco el echo de mostrarse así delante de todos, pero poco después no tuvo tiempo para sentir vergüenza pues se habían puesto las dos en el circuito de la pista de atletismo para empezar.

-Haremos una carrera de cinco vueltas , así comprobaremos quien es mejor si tú o yo.

-Por mi perfecto, pero después no me vengas llorando.

Gumi se dirigió hacía nosotros con una media sonrisa forzada.

-Perdonad chicos, parece ser que será la semana que viene la prueba de resistencia. Hoy tendremos una carrera entre profesorado, espero que no os importe -reía por no llorar.

No sabía realmente como explicar esta situación, parecía sacada de un manga, era demasiado irreal. No es algo muy común ver a dos profesores interrumpiendo una clase para competir en una carrera, pero si se trata de Luka puede ser suceder cualquier cosa, esto ya lo había aprendido, era una mujer demasiado impredecible y que para ella no había nada imposible.

Gumi silvó fuertemente y esa fue la señal de empezar, tanto Luka como Lily corrían manteniendo las dos las mismas posiciones, corrían de igual a igual lanzandose miradas amenazantes, aguantandose la mirada. Al principio todos estabamos en silencio contemplando dicha carrera y poco a poco empezamos animarnos y animarlas. Gritabamos el nombre de Luka, agitabamos las manos con fuerzas, era como ver la final de un partido, la emoción y adrenalina podía sentirla en mi interior y sin darme cuenta yo formaba parte del pequeño grupo de fans de Luka.

-Ya podrían animarme un poco a mi – musitaba molesta la rubia.

-Me tienen demasiado cariño – una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en el rostro de la enfermera.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, por que la que va ha ganar esta carrera seré yo.

-No subestimes a la que fue capitana del club de baloncesto.

-Ni tú a la que fue la capitana de atletismo.

Estaban muy igualadas, no se podía apostar claramente por una ganadora y sólo faltaba la última vuelta. Entre ellas las chispas saltaban ferozmente, se notaba, eran rivales eternas y a la vez buenas amigas, aunque se hablasen alguna vez con palabras rudas sus ojos decían lo contrario, se respetaban entre ellas y a la vez se envidiaban como admiraban.

Nos asustamos, Luka cayó al suelo, había colocado mal el pie al pisar, pero no se rindió y se volvió a levantar, Lily ya le había sacado ventaja, era ya imposible para Luka ganar esa carrera. En mi interior sentí tristeza, sería la primera vez ver perder a Luka y en algún rincón de mi ser, eso no lo quería ver y desvié la mirada.

-Esta carrera ya es mía – dijo Lily al ver la meta a unos pocos metros.

-¡La carrera aún no ha acabado! – gritó emocionada apresurando aún más el paso intentando alcanzar a Lily.

El grito de Luka llamó mi atención, fijé la mirada en cada gesto que hacía y en como se esforzaba hasta el final, ella no abandonaba la esperanza de ganar aún teniendo todo en su contra. Pisó con fuerza con el pie izquierdo y se lanzó con un salto hacía la meta en el último segundo.

- ¡La carrera ha terminado! - silvó fuertemente Gumi – ¡La ganadora es Luka!

Gritamos todos emocionados por su victoria, nos había dejado a todos anonados momentos atrás mientras ella reía tumbada en el suelo a carcajadas, de vez en cuando tosía intentando coger aire. Una victoria perfecta, sin lugar a dudas, Lily se acercó y la felicitó cogiendola de la mano y levantandola. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, sabía que ella era invencible daba igual en que fuera, Luka siempre salía victoriosa en todas las situaciones.

-Esta vez me has ganado – extendió su mano – Enhorabuena.

-Gracias – le cogió de la mano – No me lo has puesto fácil.

-La próxima vez ganaré yo, ya lo verás.

-Estoy deseandolo.

Lily se retiró con una sonrisa incrédula y negando con la cabeza, hoy Luka nos había enseñado una gran lección a todos. No rendirse por lo que nos venga por delante por muy difícil que parezca nuestra vistoria, pues siempre hay un modo de ganar límpiamente sea cual sea el juego, una lección que quedará grabada en mi mente y así lo haré. No me rendiré contigo Luka, por que yo sé que tú estás loca por mi cuerpo y por mi ser como lo estoy yo por ti y cosas como ser profesora y alumna no me detendrán ni la diferencia de edad, al fin y al cabo el amor no entiende de edades ni de profesiones.


	8. Chapter 8 Confesiones

**Capítulo 8 : Confesiones.**

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ninguna queríamos apartar la mirada que estábamos viendo, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, no había nadie, sólo ella y yo, yo y ella, no queríamos a nadie más. Con pavor acerqué mi mano a la suya hasta poder tocarla, no pareció importarle mucho que cogiera su mano, tan suave y fina como si se tratase de porcelana al igual que todo su ser. Me acerqué lentamente y en sus mejillas un leve rubor pude presenciar y con más ganas quise poseer sus labios de caramelo y acariciar su fina figura. Nuestros rostros se acercaron y pude notar su respiración entrecortada, sonreí satisfecha, en el fondo ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, acaricié su cabello y finalmente iba a descubrir a que sabían sus finos y delicados labios.

-¡ Ya llegué! – gritó entusiasmada la recién llegada. Giré bruscamente la mirada hacía ella que se quedó analizando la situación - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Neru? ¿Haku?

-Estudiar, estudiar – se levantó de golpe nerviosa la albina –Toma asiento Miku.

-Eso me pregunto yo – me volví a mi sitio- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Invité también a Miku y a los demás para estudiar para los exámenes – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada - ¿No vienen Rin y Len?

-Adiós muy buenas a mi momento a solas con Haku – musité bastante molesta girando la cara hacía otro lado.

- Len no tardará en llegar y sobre Rin prefiere estudiar a solas – se sentó – Rin no se concentra con gente alrededor.

- Entiendo, es una pena – se levanta - ¿Quieres algo para tomar Miku?

- No, gracias, si eso después, ahora no tengo hambre.

-Ojalá tu también fueras como Rin – susurré con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en mi cara.

-¿Has dicho algo Neru? – me miró con una pequeña sonrisa inocentona.

-No, nada – centré mi visión en las hojas de texto del libro – A estudiar se ha dicho.

-Ya que son la semana que viene los exámenes – dijo pensativa Haku - ¿Mejor sería empezar con lengua, no?

-Por mi perfecto – contesto Hatsune sacando dicho libro - ¿Y tu Neru?

-Me da igual.

Empezamos a estudiar en silencio mientras esperábamos la llegada del rubio. De vez en cuando Miku preguntaba dudas a Haku y esta se las contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba ya un cierto cambio en la Yowane, se había abierto más a nosotros, cosa que agradecía bastante, era una chica que me estaba gustando bastante. Sus ojos se encontraban bastantes veces y eso me llegaba a molestar, pasaba las páginas con rapidez buscando algo que no entendiera y poder tener a Haku para mi, pero mierda ¿Por qué la lengua se tenía que darme tan bien? ¿Y porque Haku se acercaba tanto a Miku con esa sonrisa inocente? Maldita sea, comprendo que Miku no entienda varias cosas pues ha faltado bastante a clase los primeros días, pero… ¿Es que no lo puede entender con sólo leerlo? Las risitas que Miku y Haku se daban me ponían de muy mal humor y de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna mirada desafiante que quedaba perdida en el olvido.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – gritó el rubio abriendo la puerta.

-¡Menos mal! – alcé las manos en forma de victoria - ¡Has tardado bastante Len!

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Hemos empezado sin ti – dijo Miku señalando el libro.

- Perdonad chicas – se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa poco convincente – Es que me he perdido. No veas donde vives Haku, en la zona rica y encima menudo caserón. Es alucinante.

-Tampoco es para tanto – dijo vergonzosa jugando con los dedos – Toma asiento Len. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Si me traes un vaso de leche te lo agradecería, la verdad.

-Pues entonces traigo la merienda de paso – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Esperadme aquí – dijo y se fue.

- La verdad es que Haku es un buen partido, es hermosa, buena chica, inteligente y encima vive en la zona rica y menuda casa que tiene. Quizá le hecho el ojo – dijo el Kagamine con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Ni se te ocurra, Haku es mía, así que si le pones un dedo encima te mato – le miré con una mirada de muy pocos amigos poniendo la mano en su cuello amenazante. Len no dijo palabra alguna me miró asustado asintiendo rápidamente la cabeza – Así me gusta que lo entiendas a la primera.

Miku se echó un poco hacía atrás intentando salir del radio de mi campo de visión que lo logró sin éxito. Poco después apareció por la puerta la nombrada anteriormente con una bandeja donde traía pastas, biscocho de chocolate, entre otras cosas junto a varios vasos y cartones de leche. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla con todo, despejamos la mesa de todo libro para poder merendar. Empezamos hablar como siempre entre los cuatros aunque Len se veía más tenso de lo normal, Miku evitaba tener mucho contacto visual con Haku y yo, por supuesto, como siempre.

La siguiente asignatura que escogimos para estudiar fue la de ciencias, la que daba el hermano de Haku, Honne Dell y que yo, por suerte, no era muy buena en esta materia. Len no tenía el valor de preguntar mucho y si hacía preguntas se las hacía a Miku, que por suerte era buena en esta materia, yo por mi parte, tenía a una profesora particular albina para mi sola, Yowane Haku. En su voz notaba un cierto nerviosismo, no se había olvidado lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, me reía en mi interior, no podía evitarlo, aún estando con todos podía vislumbrar su pequeño rubor carmesí y como latía su corazón. Por mi parte, no es que me enterará mucho lo que me estaba explicando pues no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía sino como lo decía, me parecía divertido verla en esa situación y como su fina voz daba altibajos, y como de vez en cuando escapaba de mi mirada o del simple roce con mi piel.

La tarde transcurrió de la misma forma hasta ser de noche, recogimos nuestras cosas para volver a nuestra casa, por desgracia no habíamos planeado quedarnos en su casa a dormir, se me escapó ese pequeño detalle. Nos despidió en la puerta de su casa y se esperó a que llegara el bus para vernos subir en él. Nos despedía balanceando la mano de un lado a otro con una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro, algo típico en ella y que le caracterizaba. Algo que me gustaba.

La noche había caído y yo me vestí con un vestido negro de tirantes y unas botas altas del mismo azabache que el vestido. Cogí el coche y fui a buscar a Gumi como habíamos quedado, pasar una noche con las amigas, aunque Lily se negó, a veces llega a ser muy borde, no sabe disfrutar de la vida ni de las buenas compañías.

Gumi tardó más de lo previsto en bajar para no ir especialmente arreglada, a veces a esta chica no la entendía mucho ni lo que le llegaba a pasar por la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos Luka? – dijo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Pues al puff de siempre ¿O es que quieres ir a otro sitio?

-No, me parece bien ese puff.

Conducía mientras hablabamos y quejabamos de la actitud "tan simpática" que podía tener la rubia de nuestro grupo de profesorado y del chico albino, bueno él tenía un pase pues estaba muy ocupado con unos informes que debía entregar la semana que viene más preparar los examenes que realizará a los alumnos. Al final siempre eramos los mismo, Gumi y yo.

Aparqué el coche en una de las calles próximas al puff y nos bajamos sin antes comprobar que el coche estaba bien cerrado tanto las puertas como ventanas, no quería dejarselo fácil al ladrón si venía a por el coche.

Al entrar al puff la música fuerte retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes, apenas podía escuchar mis própios pensamientos, una escena muy típica de estos lugares, la gente moviendo sus cuerpo al son de la música, unos mejores que otros y como siempre jovenes liandose entre ellos en los rincones más oscuros. Gumi y yo nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos un par de cubatas para animar la noche.

-No vayas a beber mucho Luka que tu eres la que conduce – gritó Gumi tapandose un poco los oídos.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo estes repitiendo toda la noche como lo haría Lily – le di un sorbo – Que soy mayorcita y tengo cabeza.

- Me preocupo sólo por llegar a casa, ya sabes – levantó el cubata y le dio un sorbo.

-Muy graciosilla llegas a ser a veces.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Contemplabamos el panorama y de vez en cuando nos reíamos, por su parte Gumi se animó a salir a la pista a bailar y me empujaba para que fuese con ella, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mi cubata en la mano, además de que no quería dejar a la gente boquiabierta con el movimiento de mi cuerpo.

Gumi movía las curvas de su cuerpo sin vacilar y sin mero esfuerzo, el ritmo lo tenía en la sangre, con sólo verla era una cosa demasiado obvia. Las horas fueron pasando y mi cantidad de cubatas iba aumentando sin darme cuenta, empezaba a notar mi cuerpo bastante caliente y la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas y las luces acompañaban mi pequeño dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento. Un chico se puso a mi lado y me sonrió, lo veía tenía segundas intenciones, pero un chico tan mediocre como ese no podía seducirme, no de esa manera.

-Un par de copas para la chica y para mi – dijo el chico y se volteó hacía mi – Invito yo.

El camarero trajo el pedido poco después, cogí la copa y me la bebí de un solo trago.

-Muchas gracias – sonreí dejando la copa en la barra. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente en el tamburete y noté mis mejillas que estaban ardiendo. El chico posó su mano en mi hombro y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa que de la misma forma le contesté sacandole la mano – Perdona tengo pareja y es mucho mejor que tú – me levanté y me dirigí a donde estaba Gumi bailando.

-Te veo un poco mal Luka – me cogió del brazo colocandose alrededor de su cuello – Creo que será mejor salir y que te de un poco el aire.

-¿Yo? Si estoy perfecta – me separé de ella - ¿Ves? Puedo estarme en pie y todo – me quedé mirandola por unos segundos - ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta ? ¡Me estas mareando!

-Estoy quieta Luka – suspiró poniendose la mano en la sien - Cuidado que te vas a caer – se acercó a mi – Menuda borrachera te has pillado.

- No, no, no… - me apoyé en Gumi – Yo… - me paré a pensar - ¡Esto no es nada para mi , que venga todo lo que quiera venir que yo lo voy a resistir y superar con este par de narices!

-¿Pero que estas diciendo ya Luka? – me cogió de la cintura y del brazo – Vamos a fuera a que te de el aire un poco.

Salimos del puff yo apoyada en Gumi sin poder andar en dirección recta y gritaba palabras sin ton ni son y Gumi me respondía con una pequeña sonrisa resignada diciendome "que sí, que sí" y yo aún más gritaba eufórica y desahogandome de mis enfados. Gumi me dejó apoyada en un poste de la calle donde estaba el coche aparcado.

-Son las cinco y media, no sé si Lily estará despierta – musito Gumi mirando el móvil.

-¡Es que no me escuchas Gumi! – pataleaba con rabia el suelo.

-Que sí te escucho Luka, así que ahora callate que voy a llamar.

-¡Mentirosa! ¿Y tú te haces llamar mi amiga? ¡Eres mala, muy mala!

-¡Qué no grites! – me tapó la boca y se puso el móvil en el oído esperando que la rubia le cogiese la dichosa llamada.

-¡Tú no me quieres Gumi! – empecé a llorar aferrada al poste con ambas manos - ¡Miku, tú eres la única que me quiere de verdad!

-¿Y ahora porque te pones a llorar? ¿Y porque nombras a Miku? – seguía llorando abrazando con más fuerza al poste – Por favor Lily cogeme el teléfono.

En una habitación a oscuras con un único foco de luz que era una pantalla de deciseis pulgadas la melodía de un móvil sonaba varias veces sin parar. Una mujer de cabellos dorados cogió el dichoso aparato ruidoso y leyó el nombre de la llamada entrante "Gumi", suspiró y dejó el aparato donde estaba para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Maldita Lily, ¿Por qué no me lo cogerá? – volvió a marcar el número por cuarta vez - ¡Luka ya deja de una vez el poste!

-¡Calla mala persona! – berreé - ¡Miku donde estas! ¡Te quiero muchísimo mi pequeña! – me acerqué a Gumi con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Dónde esta Miku?

-¡Esta en su casa! ¡Justamente donde tendríamos que estar nosotras!

-¡¿Estar en casa de Miku? – me levanté de golpe señalando a mi acompañante con el dedo índice - ¡¿Tú que quieres hacerle a mi Miku y para que quieres ir a su casa? ¡Responde!

-¡Que yo no quiero ir a su casa! ¡Yo quiero ir a mi casa y tú deberías estar en la tuya durmiendo!

-¡Miku es mía y solo mía! – me volví aferrar al poste – ¡No quiero que me la quiten!

-¡La última vez que conduces tú! – miró al móvil - ¡Cógeme el móvil Lily! –gritó al móvil y de golpe la llamada se corto - ¡Me ha colgado!

Gumi insistió varias veces llamando sin parar al móvil como a la casa de Lily que esta parecía ignorar por completo incluso llegaba a rechazar las llamadas poniendo aún más nerviosa a la profesora de números. Yo, por mi parte me pasé todo el tiempo abrazada al poste sin quererme separar de él.

-¡¿Qué quereís pesadas? – se logró escuchar desde el móvil de Gumi.

- Por fin me lo coges Lily – la voz de Gumi se volvió más relajada y con la mano derecha hacía un gesto de victória - ¿Podrías venir a buscarnos? Es que Luka se ha emborrachado y hemos venido al puff con su coche – a través del auricular se pudo escuchar un suspiro bastante molesto. Gumi cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando escuchar un gritó por parte de la rubia.

-De acuerdo por esta vez, ¡Pero sólo esta vez! – colgó el teléfono. Gumi empezó a saltar haciendo un gesto de vistória con fuerzas.

-Menos mal, Luka va a venir Lily a buscarnos … - me miró resignada – Así que sueltate ya del maldito poste de una vez.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No me soltaré hasta que Miku venga aquí!

-Lily por favor ven rápido – musitó poniendose la mano en la frente.

En quince minutos la nueva acompañante apareció con su BMW dejandoló al lado del de Luka. Salió del coche con una cara bastante molesta y al ver a Luka suspiró para enviarle una nueva mirada seria y desafiante.

-Luka sueltate del poste, por favor – dijo Lily manteniendo la calma.

-¡No me da la gana! – le saqué la lengua de mala manera. Gumi se apartó un poco de la zona cero.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir sueltate del poste, por favor – respiró profundamente.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me da la gana.

-Luka haz caso a Lily que se ha tomado la molestia de venirnos a buscar – dijo intentando calmar la situación. Lily se acercó y me cogió de los hombros.

-Después no digas que no te avisé – me empezó a tirar con fuerzas hacía ella y yo me mantenía firme en mi situación.

-¡No me soltaré del poste hasta que Miku venga aquí! ¡Miku yo te quiero! – gritaba a pleno pulmón. Gumi se unió a la causa con Lily – ¡Sueltame tía borde! ¡Y tu Gumi no la ayudes! ¡Eres una mala persona!

-¡No me llames borde! – gritó Lily perdiendo la calma.

-¡Todas las rubias son tías bordes! ¡¿Por qué no te iba a llamar borde a ti? – no había ser , aparte de Miku, que podía hacer que me soltara del poste que tanto cariño le había cogido en un instante.

Lily se separó, dejó su abrigo en el coche, se remango las mangas e hizo crujir sus dedos. Gumi la observaba con un signo de interrogación y yo seguía de la misma forma.

-Yo es que mato a esta tía – dijo con una sonrisa forzada apretando los puños.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho Lily, ya sabes como es cuando se emborracha – dijo Gumi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia intentando calmarla.

-¡Miku te amo! – gritaba sin parar mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas.

-Dime una cosa Gumi - la nombrada asentió con la cabeza espectante a las palabras de la rubia – Esa Miku… ¿No será la que creo yo quien es, verdad? – Gumi abrió la boca unos segundos y la volvió a cerrar con la mano apoyada en su frente.

-Es posible… - dijo pensativa desviando la mirada. Lily respiró lentamente intentando calmar su ira – Pero mira el lado positivo, al menos es recíproco – dijo con el dedo índice levantado.

-¡¿Qué encima es recíproco? ¡¿Y eso es algo positivo? – gritó y me miró nuevamente - ¡Pero tú eres tonta Luka! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas seducido a una estudiante que encima es una de mis estudiantes! – gritó echa una furia agarrandome fuertemente.

-¡No es tu Miku sino mía! ¡Tú quedate con el idiota que se va a casar conmigo que yo quiero únicamente y exclusivamente a mi pequeña! - pateaba con fuerzas para deshacerme de a rubia que con fuerzas me tiraba hacía ella.

-¡¿Y encima te vas a casar? ¡Pero tú no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas! ¡Seduces a una menor cuando te vas a casa, so idiota! – gritaba mientras me pateaba y estiraba.

-¡El amor no entiendo de edades ni profesiones! ¡¿O es que me tienes envidia? – reí burlandome en su cara.

-¿¡Qué yo te tengo envidia? ¡¿Pero que dices! ¡¿Y tu te haces llamar profesora? – Lily seguía pateandome con mas fuerzas y se separó .

-Para tú información estoy haciendo las pruebas para ser profesora de enfermería, así que no soy aún una profesora oficial.

¡Idiota! – gritó furiosa y yo seguía sacandole la lengua en forma de burla – Maldita Luka si que es fuerte la muy idiota – dijo secandose el sudor.

-Mujer, es que fue la capitana del club de basquet – contestó Gumi con los brazos cruzados haciendose la interesante.

-¿Tú quieres recibir también , no? – la mirada de Lily llegaba a dar mucho miedo a veces.

-¡No, que va! Yo ya estoy bien como estoy - movía rápidamente las manos nerviosa alejandose un poco. Lily volvió a posar sus ojos en mi.

- Haber como sacamos a Luka de ese poste – dijo Lily intentando calmarse – Gumi trae el casco de moto que te dejaste la última vez en mi coche.

-¿Para que quieres el casco?

-Tú obedece y calla – ordenó y la otra salió disparada a traerle el objeto que le habían mandado – Lo siento Luka, pero hasta aquí ha llegado tu juego – alzó el casco con fuerza y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡No te atreverás a…! – un golpe resonó por la calle dejando a Luka fuera de juego - ¡Eres una bestia Lily!

-El fin justifica los medios – apartó el cuerpo inconsciente de Luka del perímetro del poste –Gumi ayudame a llevarla a mi coche.

El día empezaba de nuevo y la noche había terminado , una noche bastante tranquila después de los dos días intensivos de estudios que habíamos tenido en casa de Haku.

Nos encontrabamos todos reunidos en la puerta del instituto hablando de pequeñas dudas sobre algunas materias, Kaito no apartaba la mirada del libro intentando memórizar hasta la última coma y punto del libro, Meiko miraba unos pequeños apuntes que se había hecho personalmente.

-¿Teneís hoy un examen? – preguntó Rin a los dos mayores.

-Sí, el de ciencias. Nos adelantaron el examen unos días – respondió Meiko guardando unas hojas en la carpeta – Es que al parecer Honne Dell esta muy ocupado, ¿verdad Haku?

-Sí, últimamente mi hermano no sale de su habitación y se pasa todas las tardes en el laboratorio del instituto con un trabajo, por eso ha tenido que adelantar algunas clases los examenes. Lo siento.

-No te tienes que disculpar Haku, sinceramente unos días más o unos días menos no es que importen mucho – dijo Meiko cerrando su mochila.

-¡Pues a mi sí que me importa! – exclamó Kaito cerrando el libro.

-Lo que te pasa a ti es que lo dejas todo para el último día, pedazo tonto – le dio un pequeño empujón al mayor.

-¡Suerte chicos! – dijemos todos al unísono.

-Esta chupado, ya vereís – dijo Meiko alzando el dedo pulgar.

-Eso lo dirás tú… - musitó el mayor.

Meiko y Kaito fueron los primeros en entrar al instituto sin entretenerse mucho pues tenían el examen a primera hora de la mañana, seguidamente iriamos nosotros, pero algo nos llamó la atención.

-¿Esa no es la profesora Luka? – dijo Len confuso.

-Sí que lo és, pero… ¿Por qué esta llena de venditas? – la pregunta que todos nos rondaba por la cabeza fue echa por la Kagamine. Haku por otra parte reía tapandose la boca, todos volteemos a verla.

-La profesora Luka ha vuelto a ser regañada – dijo y se fue hacía ella, Neru la llamó pero no pareció escucharle.

Ante la afirmación de Haku todos, incluida yo, nos quedamos con una cara de interrogación y la curiosidad aumentaba en mi, quería saber como Luka había quedado así de herida y que es lo que había sucedido. Noté una mirada intensa a mi espalda, era Lily la que me observaba a lo lejos y a cada paso se acercaba a mi, pasó por mi lado y con el rabijo del ojo no apartaba la mirada de mi, me encongí, intimidación sentía hacía ella y un profundo respeto me infundía. Se paró a unos cuantos pasos delante y se giró hacía nosotros y con un gesto nos ordenó entrar a clases. Todos apresuramos el paso para poder salir del rango de su visión , a su lado estaba yo no era nada ni siquiera una mota de polvo, sus ojos podían ver através de mi y eso me aterraba tanto que llegaba asfixiarme.


	9. Chapter 9 Cumpleaños primera parte

**Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños (1r parte)**

Los días fueron pasando y los exámenes con ellos, las tardes se hacían eternas con los estudios y mi mente no podía pensar en nada más. La relación entre Luka y yo, actualmente estaba estancada, ni avanzabamos ni retrocedíamos , pero el tiempo no se detenía y eso era lo que me preocupaba.

Lily últimamente me observaba más de lo normal y suspiraba de vez en cuando, su cara siempre era molesta y se tocaba la sien frecuentemente, a veces murmuraba cosas. Me daba la sensación de que sabía algo de mi y no quería decirlo directamente o simplemente se preocupaba demasiado por algo que sabía. Me incomódaba estar a su lado incluso en sus clases me notaba vigilada por aquellos ojos celestes y profundos.

-Se acabaron por fin los exámenes – dijo Len estirando los brazos.

-No te relajes hermano que aún nos faltan los resultados y haber si apuebas – le dio unaa palmada en la espalda.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor.

Caminabamos riendonos de los comentarios de los hermanos Kagamine, de vez en cuando unas risas venían bien, nos hacían salir de la realidad que estabamos viviendo .

-Neru, ¿Sabes donde está Haku? Hace días que no regresa a casa con nosotras – pregunté intentando no parecer una cotilla.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Sí lo supiera no tendría esta cara de morros! – gritó molesta y avanzó a paso ligero – Adiós – se fue.

-Dejala Miku esta últimamente con un humor de perros – dijo Rin poniendome la mano en mi hombro.

-Y eso que dentro de dos días es su cumpleaños – dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos - ¿Por cierto le has comprado algo?

-La verdad es que no sé que comprarle.

-Nosotros estamos igual.

La fecha del aniversario de Neru estaba cada vez más cerca y yo sin saberle que poder comprarle, pues era una chica complicada y no es que hable mucho de ella, sólo sabemos que le gusta todo relacionado con los móviles. A decir verdad hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, ¿Qué clase de amigos somos sin siquiera sabemos los gustos de los demás? Supongo… que son cosas de la vida.

-Miku, nosotros vamos por aquí. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Yo me quedo un poco más por el barrio para buscar un regalo a Neru.

-Como quieras, mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.

Nos despedimos y cada uno tomo un camino distinto, Rin y Len hacía su casa y yo por el barrio buscando un regalo que le pueda gustar a la rubia malhumorada. Caminé durante horas mirando tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto, pero no había manera, nada me convencía todo parecía absurdo. Giré la esquina y a lo lejos pude diferenciar una silueta entre la multitud delante de una tienda.

-¡Haku! – grité alzando la mano, me miró y salió corriendo. Extrañada corrí hacía ella, pero entre tanta gente la perdí de vista - ¿Pero que le pasa? – me preguntaba dubitativa y desvié la mirada a la tienda que estaba anteriormente mirando pensativa la albina.

Al ver la tienda los colores se me subieron de golpe, las mejillas me ardían y rápidamente desvié la mirada y volví a mirar. Muchas ideas cruzaron mi mente que cada idea o fantasía era más fuerte que la anterior, pero mi mayor curiosidad era ¿Qué hacía Haku mirando una tienda de sexshop? La verdad es que tentaba mucho, me tentaba demasiado, pero la entrada era para gente mayor de edad y yo no cumplía con los requisitos. Al fin y al cabo, Haku era humana y tenía deseos sexuales, pero mi mayor curiosidad era si en aquellos deseos que tenía se encontraba una rubia, porque en los míos Luka siempre entraba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi mayor susto no fue que la puerta se abriera sino la persona que abría la puerta. Nos miramos con desconcierto, una no debía estar ahí ni la otra tampoco. Se giró mirando el letrero de la tienda y me volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Miku? Este lugar no es para chicas como tú.

-Eso debía decirte a ti Luka, ¿para que has entrado en esta tienda? – señale con decisión la tienda.

-Eso a ti no te importa – río y me dio un toquecito en la cabeza – Cosas de adultos, ya sabes.

-¡Dímelo! – le agarré fuertemente del brazo. Sonrío y se acercó a mi.

-Saber otras formas de satisfacer aún mejor a chicas como tú – me susurró lamiendose el labio superior.

Aquellas palabras que sonaban a ser una tomadura de pelo me dejaron estupefacta cambiandome la cara de todos los colores posibles. Ante mi reacción Luka volvió a reirse, pero todo principio tiene un fin.

-¡Luka! – gritó una mujer de cabellos dorados malhumorada – ¡Me pides que te lleve a los sitios y ahora te entretienes! Recuerda que tengo prisa.

-Ya voy Lily, no hace falta que grites más – me guiñó el ojo y se fue detrás de Lily que me volvió a echar una de sus miradas petrificadoras.

Me quedé plantada en el sitio sin saber como reaccionar estaba siendo una tarde poco común por varios motivos, pero una disimulada sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro pues hacía tiempo que Luka no bromeaba conmigo aunque deseara que esa broma fuese de verdad. Nuevamente la sonrisa desapareció para volver estar seria pues me molestaba que me tratara de esa manera.

Ningún suceso volvió a pasar esa tarde, ni me volvía a encontrar con Haku ni con ninguna persona que conocía. Volví a casa exhausta y me tiré a la cama sin pensarmelo dos veces, no había conseguido encontrar ningún regalo apropiado para Neru, pero no fue una tarde en vano, había conseguido hablar con Luka, al menos un poco, echaba de menos su voz y todo por culpa de tantos examenes. Todo lo sucedido empezó a rondar por mi cabeza pero caí rendida y dormida.

La llamaba y no había manera, no me lo cogía y me evitaba siempre que me quería acercar ella y todo de un día para otro. Algo le sucedía eso era seguro, pero lo que más rabia me daba aún era que no me lo contase, ¿acaso no había confianza? ¿Es que no somos amigas? No la entendía en absoluto.

-Neru baja a cenar – se escuchó de la planta de abajo.

-¡Ya voy mamá! – contesté. Dejé el móvil a un lado y miré el calendario, en dos días era mi cumpleaños sólo espero que ella venga y sea como siempre ha sido.

-¡¿Pero quieres bajar hija?

-¡Que ya bajo mamá! – suspiré – Mira que es pesada la mujer cuando se lo propone – musité bastante enfadada.

Cené en unos cinco minutos a toda prisa desesperada sin saber porque, algo por dentro me mataba y Haku era la cumpable de mi actual estado. Ella, la chica albina me estaba haciendo perder la razón en varios sentidos, normalmente nunca me había pasado esto, nunca me había enganchado tanto a alguien antes, no era simple amor lo que sentía era algo más fuerte aún y de golpe ahora no quiere saber nada de mi.

Subí a mi cuarto furiosa y empecé a llamarla sin parar esperando que me lo cogiera, una detrás de otra siempre tenía la misma respuesta "Al teléfono que esta llamando no se encuentra disponible en este momento deje su mensaje después de la señal" Estaba cogiendo odio a la voz del contestador.

-¡Estoy harta me voy a dormir! – cerré el móvil con brusquedad y me metí en la cama tapandome con la sabana hasta arriba del todo.

Un nuevo día amaneció y yo ya estaba más despierta de lo que usualmente estoy, pero con un par de ojeras bien marcadas. Me vestí, almorcé y fui al instituto muy convencida de lo que tenía en mente. Hoy la pequeña albina me iba a escuchar bien.

A primera hora no podía cogerla pues entraba junto a su hermano antes que nadie y al poco tiempo empezarían las clases, pero a la hora del descanso no había razón alguna para no atraparla. Las primeras clases fueron, a mi parecer demasiado lentas y aburridas, a cada segundo tenía la boca abierta y así hasta que el timbre anunciaba el descanso.

-¿Neru me acompañas a la cafeteria? – dijo la Hatsune con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada que yo rechacé bruscamente con un tres palabras "Déjame en paz".

Me supo mal por ella, pero es que no quería entretenerme con nada ni con nadie tenía una meta muy clara y de hoy no quería que pasara. Me dirigí al aula de Haku con paso firme.

-¿Esta Haku aquí? – dije al abrir la puerta.

-No, hace poco acaba de salir – contestó una compañera de clase.

-Muchas gracias – cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza quizás, estaba que no podía controlarme de los nervios.

Aligeré el ritmo hasta casi estar corriendo mirando cada sitio donde podría estar y teniendo el tiempo en mi contra y no había forma de encontrarla. Revisé la primera, segunda y tercera planta de arriba a bajo y no había pista alguna de ella y yo muerta del cansancio. Me senté a recobrar el aire en uno de los bancos del pequeño jardín y cuando me disponía a continuar mi busqueda a unos metros apareció para sorpresa la mía. Corrí hacía ella y la atrapé del brazo.

-Ya te tengo al fin – me miró con inquietud.

-¿Qué te pasa Neru?

-No – cogí aire nuevamente - ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué me evitas continuamente? ¡¿Por qué no coges mis llamadas? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Contestame Haku.

Me miró afligida en silencio durante unos minutos y sólo dijo "lo siento" y no entendía.

-¿Qué he hecho mal Haku? ¡Dimelo que no lo sé! ¡Creeme que lo intento y no sé que es lo que he hecho mal! – estaba ya al borde del llanto.

-No es culpa tuya Neru, sino mía. Es sólo que… - la miré espectante a su respuesta – No sé que me pasa…

-Entiendo… - la solté del brazo – ¿Me odias verdad? – dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es! – gritó apretando las manos en un puño – Es todo lo contrario…

-¿Entonces? – la volví a mirar con un brillo en los ojos esperando su respuesta.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a otro sitio, la entendía, quería que hablaramos sin nadie por los alrededores y el mejor sitio era el almacén viejo donde se guardan las cosas de los festivales.

-Perdoname, no sé como explicarlo…

-Dime, ¿ahora estas nerviosa porque estamos las dos a solas? – le cogí de la mano.

Ella asitió la cabeza - ¿Sientes un hormigueo en el vientre? – volvió asentir con la cabeza. Le pasé la mano por el cabello - ¿No piensas con claridad? – volvió a darme la misma respuesta. Me acerqué más a ella - ¿Odias esta situación? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Tú cuerpo se calienta? – volvió asentir con la cabeza y por fin pude acercarme lo suficiente para poder escuchar nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. No podía ver su rostro por la oscuridad, pero ya me lo imaginaba como estaría de encendido como el mío. Le acaricié la nuca para hacerle sentir bien y al final nuestros labios se ajuntaron en un beso. Un beso desesperado, lo llevabamos esperando desde hace tiempo tanto ella como yo, nos estabamos perdiendo en los deseos de la otra con brusquedad, mi lengua se introducía en su boca profundamente y la suya en la mía.

Nos estabamos dejando llevar, la acorralé en un hueco de la pared y fui bajando la mano hasta uno de sus pechos, alcé la rodilla derecha subiendole la falda. Estaba atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, deseaba ver su cara, pero por desgracia la oscuridad me lo impedía pero no era problema ese para que nuestros labios se volvieran a encontrar y nuestras lenguas a juguetear. La amaba, nos amabamos y el miedo de desear tanto a la otra nos había hecho herirnos y hacer sufrir a la persona que más queríamos.

Mi mente no pensaba con claridad y sin darme cuenta ya estaba empezando a desabrochar con torpeza la camiseta de Haku, quería sentirla con todo mi cuerpo y la ropa me sobraba.

-Detente Neru – jadeaba entre palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? – frené a mitad de la camisa sin desabrochar.

-Se acabó el descanso – dijo y sonó el timbre – Tengo clase con mi hermano – dijo casi en un susurro.

-Perdona, no era mi intención que esto llegará a más.

-No pasa nada, no me ha importado.

Nos colocamos rápidamente las prendas de ropa que estaban mal puestas y con un pequeño apaño pudimos aparentar estar bien peinadas. Salímos del almacén y la luz nos daba de cara, tanto ella como yo estabamos sudando y sonrojadas a no más poder. Nuestras manos aún seguían unidas, no queríamos soltar la mano que sujetabamos, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y lentamente volvimos a fundirnos en otro beso, un dulce beso.

-Después nos vemos – dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a recoger tu regalo – me sonrió – Debemos darnos prisa que sino nos echaran la bronca.

-¡Sí!

Preocupaciones cero, ahora estaba perfecta, no había nada por lo que podía temer porque nadie podía separanos. Lo que sentía la una por la otra era demasiado fuerte e intenso para romperse. Me río de mi misma porque Haku no me odiaba ni había hecho nada malo, bueno si, enamorarla de mi porque ahora que es mía no será de nadie más.

Empezó la clase, Neru aún no había llegado y Gumi pasaba la lista de clase. Estaba preocupada, últimamente estaba bastante irrascible en todo y no contaba a nadie sus problemas, detestaba esa parte de ella como la mía própia.

-¡Perdona profesora Gumi por llegar tarde! – dijo cogiendo aire recostada un poco en el canto de la puerta.

-Sientate ya Neru.

-¡Sí!

Un aire envolvía a Neru diferente al de esta mañana, la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro y parecía ser la chica más feliz del mundo. Suspiré aliviada, al parecer había solucionado sus cosas aunque me pregunto si Haku ha tenido algo que ver.

-¿Qué tal con Haku? – le pregunté casi susurrando.

-¡Fenomenal! - me guiñó el ojo alzando el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sí, Haku había cambiado el humor de la malhumorada rubia borde que era Akita Neru. Envidia les tenía pues aún mi relación con Luka no se había solucionado en nada y después estaba Lily por el medio que me daba muy mala espina. Suspiré resignada.

Las clases fueron pesadas muy pesadas aunque para la rubia de mi lado habían pasado en cinco minutos pues tenía la cabeza puesta en una joven albina de apellido Yowane.

-¿Os apetece salir esta tarde por ahí? – dijo la rubia muy animada.

-Yo estoy muy cansado – dijo el rubio.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo la hermana gemela.

-Tengo que ir a comprar – dije con una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Vale, vale ya lo entiendo. Pues hasta mañana y recordad no venir tarde a la fiesta , ¿eh? – dijo y se fue corriendo.

-Pues si que esta contenta hoy la chica.

-Cambia de humor como yo de camiseta.

-Bueno, más vale qu este contenta que no enfadada – dije con las manos en la cintura – Y ahora a comprar su regalo.

- Exacto – dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

No nos complicamos mucho en que regalarle un par de camisetas modernas y un peluche de un oso amoroso albino. Nos hizo gracia, al menos a mi, un día no sabemos que comprarle y otro día a la primera ya tenemos su regalo envuelto y listo para llevar. Estaba deseando que llegara mañana para ver el regalo que Haku le daría.


	10. Chapter 10 Cumpleaños segunda parte

**Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños (2n parte)**

Domingo, el día de la fiesta de Neru y el día que marcaría un cambio en nuestra vidas.

Fuimos cada uno por nuestra cuenta al local que la cumpleañera había reservado para la fiesta, como siempre sabía hacer las cosas a lo grande. El local era lo suficientemente grande para que un grupo como el nuestro estuviese sin ningún problema, al final de la sala se encontraba una filera de mesas juntas con un mantel de papel rojizo. En las paredes habían pequeños adornos que le daban un toque más fiestero, en una de las esquinas había un mueble donde posaba una televisión con karaoke acompañado de un sofá y a la derecha de la entrada había otra puerta que comunicaba con el baño. Sin lugar a dudas, era perfecto.

-Buenas chicos traigo los platos – dijo contenta la madre entrando por la puerta seguida de la rubia.

-Mamá no hace falta que seas tan ruidosa – dijo suspirando.

-Siempre tan gruñona hija, incluso en el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Así soy yo – dejo los vasos y se fue a por más cosas.

En el sofá dejamos los abrigos y todo lo que llevabamos para ayudar en traer todo para la fiesta. En el maletero del coche habían bolsas llenas de botellas, bolsas de patatas, de pica pica y mucho más. La madre había hecho una buena compra sin lugar a dudas.

-Bueno chicos que os lo paseis muy bien – se despidió la madre y se fue.

-La verdad Neru que esto es una pasada – dijo Rin dejando unos pocos platos apartados para la comida.

-Tengo unas ganas de comer – se relamía los labios el rubio.

-Muchas gracias, en serio – dijo la pelirroja.

-Es lo que menos puedo hacer así que no os preocupeis – dijo la Akita con una pequeña sonrisa – Espero que lo disfruteis.

Entre todos preparamos bien las mesas con sus platos y de vez en cuando pillabamos a Kaito o Len picando de ellos y Meiko y Rin volvían a molestarse. Habíamos llegado antes nosotros para ayudar en preparar la comida y detalles menores aunque la mayor parte ya estaba hecha. A los pocos minutos asomó por la puerta Haku apresurada pensando que llegaba tarde y nos hechamos a reír de su actitud aunque a una en particular se le dibujo una sonrisa dulce.

-Mira que llegas a ser tardona Haku – rió la rubia recogiéndole el abrigo – Pero esta vez te perdono.

Era irónico estabamos preparando nuestra fiesta nosotros mismos y ya sin más invitados.

-¡A comer se ha dicho! – gritó el mayor ya atacando un plato.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estamos todos? – dijo Neru con una sonrisa dejandonos pensativos – Aún faltan más personas por llegar.

-¿Más aún? ¿Pero a quien más has invitado? – pregunté haciendo de portavoz de todos.

-A nosotras – dijeron al unísono entrando dos figuras femeninas, una de cabello rosado y otra de cabello esmeralda. Todos en la sala nos quedamos en silencio sin poder creer ver las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la puerta ahí mismo.

-¿No viene Lily ni Honne Dell?

-Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo – negó con la cabeza la Megurine – No tienen nada más en la cabeza.

-Pues con vuestro permiso yo me voy sirviendo solita – dijo Gumi mirando la mesa con una mano en la barbilla.

Por mi parte, agarré a Neru y la aparté del resto de gente para preguntarle un par de cosas, no era normal que invitara a dos profesores y más a ellas dos, sobretodo a Luka. Algo se me estaba escapando porque Neru no es lo suficiente amistosa con la gente y ¿Desde cuando las conoce y habla tan amigablemente con las dos?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y desde cuando os llevaís tan bien? –mis preguntas parecían una amenaza.

-¿No te alegras? – sonrió de forma pícara. La miré con cara de pocos amigos – De acuerdo, pero no me mires así. La verdad es que te has perdido mucho, yo también he tenido mis problemas, también amorosos y solía ir a visitar a Luka con frecuencia a las horas de descanso, ¿Por qué crees que no estaba con vosotros? – volvió a reír – Bueno ,y también quería saber cosas de Haku, nada más – Me aparté de ella con la mano en la sien pensativa, pero unos brazos me atraparon.

-Bueno chicas o venis a comer o os quedaís sin nada – rió la enfermera.

Neru sonrió y se fue al banquete a comer con unos gritos para no quedarse sin nada, por su reacción deduje que ella sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando entre Luka y yo.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y a cuento de nada me dio un beso en la mejilla y me cogió de la mano llevandome al banquete preparado momentos atrás.

-Dejarnos paso que también tenemos hambre, ¿verdad Miku? – me dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Sí!

Todos peleandonos por la comida parecíamos unos críos de parvulario, pero había que decirlo era muy divertido. Al principio fue algo extraño tener a Gumi y a Luka entre nosotros, pero ahora ellas parecían más niñas que nosotros mismos, adultez cero por ciento.

Rin cogió el micrófono del karaoke y empezó a cantar a toda potencia la cual Meiko y Kaito les siguió, por otra parte Len se avergonzaba de su propia hermana. Nosotros nos reíamos del semejante espectaculo que estaban montando, parecía sacado de una película.

-Por cierto Luka, ¿Cómo te hiciste las heridas de la otra vez? – pregunté como si nada.

-Bueno… pues – desvió la mirada – Me caí por las escaleras – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa poco fiable. Alcé una ceja sin creermelo de verdad.

- No mientas Luka – le dio un pequeño toque a la nombrada - ¿A que fue Lily quien te las hizo? – reía la albina.

-¡¿Lily?

-Cuando se enfada hasta Satanás se acobardaría, os lo aseguro – dijo Luka asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Venga ya! Si te lo buscaste tú solita – dijo Gumi llenando su vaso nuevamente – Mira que emborracharte de esa manera ¡Y como gritabas! – miré a Gumi y seguidamente a Luka con el ceño fruncido.

- Se me fue un poco la cabeza, perdón – dijo disculpándose ante mi la enfermera y le devolví una sonrisa.

-¿De que estáis hablando? – dijo el Kaito el recién incorporado.

-De nada, sólo estabamos preguntando cuando aparecerá el pastel – mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la rubia.

-Ya voy a por él – dijo la Yowane y fue a buscarlo mientras que Gumi fue apagar las luces.

Nos preparamos para la llegada del pastel dejando en primera fila a la cumpleañera y empezamos a cantar cuando unas pequeñas luces aparecieron por la puerta. Todo fue perfecto, pero al llegar a donde estaba Neru algo se interpuso en el camino de la albina haciéndola caer y el pastel le llegó a Neru sí, pero encima de su cabeza. Lo siguiente fue unos segundos de silencio, unos pasos corriendo y la luz se hizo. La imagen de Neru fue, como decirlo, demasiado desastrosa con nata montada y chocolate en su cabello y por todo su rostro, la risa nos la aguantamos todos menos Gumi.

-¿Estas bien Neru? – dijo Haku preocupada.

-No es nada tranquila – dijo sacandose un trozo de tarta de su cabello – Pero tengo que vengarme, lo siento – dicho esto acto seguido el rostro de Haku se cubrió de nata y chocolate. La albina no supo que decir y se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder creer mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, Luka por otra parte, aprovechó la situación para coger un trozo de pastel y lanzarmelo en la cara.

-¡Guerra de pasteles! – gritó Len emocionado. Y, efectivamente, una guerra se dio pues era lo suficientemente grande el pastel para hacerla.

Acabamos todos asquerosos con tanto pastel por la cara y lo que fuese más, estaba claro este cumpleaños estaba siendo todo un éxito, pero no habíamos caído en un pequeño problema ¿cómo volveríamos a casa con estas pintas?

-¿Neru tienes toallas? – preguntó Meiko quitandose nata de la barbilla.

-Unas cuantas, ¿Por qué?

-Para, al menos, en el baño lavarnos el pelo que esto esta pringoso – dijo alzando un mechón cubierto de chocolate.

-Entonces hacemos parejas para entrar, no es tan grande – dijo cogiendo unas toallas que sacó del pequeño almacén que había – Kaito y Len irán juntos, Rin contigo Meiko, Haku conmigo, Luka con Miku y Gumi te toca ir sola. ¿Os parece bien?

-Que se le va hacer – suspiró el mayor – Perfecto, pero no tardar.

-Y las que salgan después de secarse el pelo a limpar esto un poco.

Las primeras en pasar fueron Haku y Neru, no tardaron más de diez minutos, los siguientes fueron los chicos que tampoco tardaron casi nada y así hasta llegar mi turno con Luka. El baño era pequeño y algo estrecho, pero cabían dos personas perfectamente, la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Que te pasa, pareces estar en otro mundo – me dio un golpecito con el codo.

-No, nada – dije un poco sonrojada.

-Aquí no hay nadie – se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa burlona. La miré con sorpresa, era cierto estábamos a solas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – miré hacía otro lado.

-Que puedo hacer esto – dijo esto y seguidamente me cogió de la barbilla y me besó. Pocos segundos duró aquel beso y nos volvimos a mirar – Bueno, bueno, más vale lavarnos rápido el pelo que hay gente esperando.

-Sí…- la verdad es que, sinceramente, me pillo desprevenida, pero con Luka debía estar alerta y esperarme cualquier cosa - ¡Sí! – volví a contestar con una sonrisa bien grande.

El tiempo se pasó bastante rápido pues ya estabamos fuera con un par de toallas en la cabeza y no podía quitarme esta estúpida sonrisa que llevaba puesta, pero no podía evitarlo, ahora mismo era la persona más feliz que podría haber.

Una vez que dejamos las toallas cogimos una escoba y a limpiar lo que habíamos ensuciado. La limpieza fue bastante divertida y en cuestión de una hora y poco más ya estaba todo como antes.

-Por fin acabamos – dijo Gumi frotandose la cabeza - ¿Y ahora los regalos, no?

-Cierto, cierto que no me acordaba ya – dijo Neru buscando un sitio donde sentarse.

-Neru, disimula tu paciencia mujer – dijo Meiko con ironía.

Los primeros en darle los regalos a la cumpleañera fueron Kaito y Meiko que fue un colgante con una nota musical, unos cascos para escuchar música y una pulsera de color negro y con tonos amarillos. Los siguientes fuimos nosotros, las dos camisetas y el oso amoroso suave que al recibirlo no paró de reírse por un rato. Las siguientes eran Gumi y Luka.

-¡Pues aquí tienes! – dijo energética Gumi entregándole una caja que contenía unas gafas del estilo totalmente Gumi, pero con tonos amarillos más una bolsa que llevaba dentro un chandal.

-Está claro que son tus regalos Gumi – reímos todos dejando en desconcierto a la nombrada.

-La siguiente eres tú Luka – dije divertida.

-¿Yo, enserio? – asentimos todos con la cabeza y suspiró – Voy a buscarlo al coche, ahora vengo – No tardó mucho en llegar, pero vino con una gran caja – Espero que te guste – guiñó el ojo.

Esperabamos espectantes el contenido de esa caja que era bien extraña y pesada al parecer. Neru con cuidado sacó la tapa, metió la mano y empezó a sacar lo que contenía.

-¿Unas esposas? – dijo extrañada y Luka le dio permiso para que continuara. Lo siguiente que sacó fue un collar de pinchos que lo miremos con desconcierto, lo siguiente fue un látigo y ya en nuestras mentes empezaron a rondarnos ideas bastante extrañas y de Haku ya ni hablar a cada cosa que sacaba Neru de esa caja se ponía más roja. Neru volvió a mirar a la enfermera con asombro sin poder creerse lo que creíamos creer que era y volvió a meter la mano para sacar ya lo último, un traje de cuero formado por dos finas prendas que tapaban lo mínimo o ni eso. Haku se desmayó de golpe al ver el traje, todos lo habíamos relacionado perfectamente y para quien lo iba a usar y para ella fue demasiada presión.

-¡Haku! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Neru si saber como reaccionar todo.

-Tranquila que descanse un poco en el sofá tumbada y ya esta – dijo Luka colocando a la albina como si nada – ¿Bueno te ha gustado? Después en privado te doy más detalles de "otras" cosillas.

-Sin comentarios – dijo Neru bajando la cabeza avergonzada a más no poder.

-Ya me lo agradecerás ya.

Nadie dijo nada tampoco sabíamos como reaccionar ante aquella situación lo mejor era ser un mero espectador y ver como evolucionaba. Haku tardó un poco más de diez minutos en reincorporarse con nosotros nuevamente mientras nosotros hacíamos como si nada había pasado.

-¿De verdad estás bien? – dijo Neru apoyada en el sofá donde Haku estaba tumbada.

-Sí, creo que sí – se levantó a coger el regalo y darselo a la rubia – Espero que te guste.

Todos nos volvimos a reincorporar a la situación para ver por fin el último regalo, que a la vez, era el que más ganas teníamos de ver. Era una caja ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y con calma Neru empezó a desenvolver sin querer romper el papel. Los ojos de Neru se iluminaron como nunca antes y esbozó una grandisima sonrisa.

-¡Es el nuevo Iphone de diseño y contenido único que salió hace un mes atrás! ¡Sólo se han hecho trenta en todo el país y se vendieron todos! – la emoción a cada palabra que decía era inmensa y su alegría infinita - ¿Pero como?

-Te quedaste sin él cuando chocaste conmigo la primera vez y bueno… - desvió la mirada hacía el suelo – Quería que lo tuvieras por eso desde hace tiempo lo he estado buscando sin parar para dartelo.

-¡Haku! – se lanzó la contra la albina robandole un beso tirándola en el sofá delante de todos dejando claramente cuales eran sus sentimientos. La mirada de Haku se desvió a la caja que trajo Luka y nuevamente los colores se le subieron y quedó fuera de combate. Neru se apartó mirandola con preocupación y sin saber que hacer. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pero ella nuevamente como siempre rompía el silencio creado.

- No hemos visto nada tranquila – dijo Luka haciendo un gesto con la mano –Pero te recomiendo que la dejes descansar, muchas emociones, ya sabes.

De fiesta ya no quedaba mucho pues era la hora de recoger e irnos para casa, sin duda había tenido este día muchas sorpresas, pero muy divertidas. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en irse, seguidos de Meiko y Kaito, yo me quedé ayudar a recoger las últimas cosas junto a las profesoras. Todos o la gran mayoría nos fuimos de ahí muy contentos y con un buen sabor de boca.

-Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad? – dijo Luka recogiendo los platos.

-Sí, eso sin duda, pero mujer ya te podrías haber cortado con el regalo, ¿no? – dijo Gumi sacando una bolsa de basura.

-Si Haku esta así es por algo, sino no lo estaría – reía un poco la enfermera. Yo simplemente escuchaba sin querer meterme en nada y me quedé mirando a Neru como miraba a Haku con unos ojos llenos de ternura mientras acariciaba su mano – Como cambian las personas enamoradas, ¿verdad? – susurró Luka en mi oído sin yo verla visto venir.

-Sí – contesté sin poder apartar la vista de la escena que estaba contenplando.

-Venga cogete la chaqueta que te llevo a casa que es tarde – asistí con la cabeza y fui directa a recoger mis cosas.

Nos despedimos de todas y me monté en el coche de Luka. No cruzamos palabra alguna, yo al menos no sabía que decir, pero tanto silencio me ponía de los nervios. Al parecer Luka se dio cuenta de mi estado y puso música para romper este silencio que tanto me incomodaba o simplemente era ella que no lo soportaba. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacía ella, pero seguía mirando al frente concentrada conduciendo, la verdad es que me gustaría que me haciera un poco más de caso.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo aparcando el coche.

-Sí, bueno hasta mañana supongo – dije con una pequeña sonrisa y me dispuse a salir del coche cuando su mano atrapó mi brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- se acercó a mi y me besó con delicadeza en los labios reteniendome en el asiento del copiloto. Mis brazos rodearon su espalda y su mano me acariciaba el cuello y con la mano derecha tumbó el espaldar del asiento dejándome tumbada yo debajo de ella. Nuestras miradas nuevamente se perdieron en los ojos de la otra y otro beso nos introdujo en este hechizo.

Estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie a los alrededores, estábamos completamente a solas. Su mano se deslizó dentro de mi suéter haciéndome cosquillas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su boca se posaba en mi cuello desnudo, estaba dentro de su juego, un juego que lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Entrelacé mis dedos entre sus cabellos e intentaba moverme, pero no podía pues su cuerpo estaba encima del mío y me tenía atrapada en su telaraña de sensaciones. Con la gema de sus dedos rozaba con delicadeza el contorno de mis pechos y reía divertida mientras yo intentaba no escapar ningún sonido. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y notar su pierna entre las mías me excitaba, pero no podía moverme y en sus ojos lo podía ver, todo esto lo había planeado.

-No puedes moverte, así que ni lo intentes - sus ojos se entornaron complacidos.

-Eres mala – dije sin gesticular demasiado.

-Lo sé – alzó aún más la rodilla rozando mi parte íntima y con su mano bajaba del pecho hacía mi vientre haciendome arquear la espalda. Esta noche era el juguete personal de Megurine Luka y sólo podía esperar ansiosa sentir su cuerpo con el mío, pero no todo siempre era tan bonito.

El móvil de Luka empezó a sonar desconcentrandonos de nuestro pequeño juego y con su mano libre lo cogió con rabia.

-¿Diga? - dijo molesta haciendo una mueca de fastidio, pero la cara le cambió enseguida al escuchar la voz del emisor -¡Gakupo!- nombró y se retiró a su posición inicial antes de empezar nuestro juego. Parecía nerviosa y a la vez enfadada y comprendí de quien se trataba.

-Luka, mañana nos vemos – dije y salí correndo del coche. Me miró con desesperación y temor, pero poco después desvió la mirada cabizbaja.

Era verdad ella se iba a casar con ese hombre y en esa relación no había sitio para mi, yo no era nadie y no podía serlo para alguien como lo era Luka.

Gumi se quedó conmigo y Haku hasta que Honne Dell apareció para recoger a su hermana que estaba medio despierta y algo atontada. La verdad es que el hermano de Haku me imponía bastante siempre tan serio y con prisas, todo lo contrario a como era ella, los hermanos Yowane eran las dos caras de la misma moneda.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Neru? – dijo colocandose la chaqueta Gumi.

-No, he llamado a casa no tardarán en llegar.

-Pues entonces hasta mañana y descansa.

-Hasta mañana.

Mis padres no tardaron en llegar, me preguntaron de todo, las típicas preguntas que suelen hacer siempre los padres y esta claro que les conté todo menos lo que la profesora Luka me había regalado que pude esconder su regalo en una de las bolsas. La verdad es que tenía ganas de probar algo de esos artilugios que me había regalado.

-Te tenemos que dar una noticia hija.

-¿Cúal?

-Te la diremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Como queraís ya estoy muy contenta con lo que he recibido.

Llegamos a casa, subí rápidamente los regalos a mi habitación y escondí las esposas junto a todos los complementos que venían con ellas al fondo del armario. Ya una vez todo en orden bajé al salón donde estaban mis padres esperándome sentados en el sofá.

-¿Qué noticia es esa?

-A tú padre lo transladan a Inglaterra a trabajar por lo tanto nos iremos a vivir allí en tres días- dijo emocionada mi madre y hasta ese momento no me había fijado que la casa estaba un poco más vacia de lo normal.

-¿No estás contenta hija?

Aquella notícia destrozó mi mundo entero, la peor noticia que podrían haberme dado en la vida separarme de todos mis amigos y separarme de Haku era lo peor que podrían hacer mis padres. Cerré con fuerza mis puños, con cólera apretaba los dientes y unas lágrimas de impotencia recorrieron mis mejillas.

-¡No! ¡No estoy contenta! ¡Es lo peor de lo peor! – grité furiosa y salí corriendo de esa casa como alma que lleva al diablo odiando a cada ser que habitaba allí. La desesperación me ahogaba, la rabia se desbordaba maldiciendo a mis padres y a todo su entorno y sin darme cuenta me conducía a un destino. No sabría decir cuando cogí el bus y cuando bajé, pero ahora me encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de la única persona que deseba estar entre sus brazos.

Piqué varias veces ansiosa y unas pocas luces se empezaron a verse entre las ventanas y por la puerta apareció ella vestida con un pijama de ositos. Me abalancé sobre ella llorando, me cogió preocupada preguntándome que me pasaba, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. A poco a poco me condujo a su habitación donde me tumbó y me acarició la cabeza para clamarme, pero el dolor no podía irse así como así. Aquella almohada no me tranquilizaba para nada y Haku me abrazó por detrás suplicándome que me tranquilizara, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y otra vez me abalancé a cogerle. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerzas hiriendome, no sentía dolor alguno. Haku me cogió de la barbilla y me besó para que no me hiciera más daño y logró tranquilizarme un poco. Colocó mi cabeza en su regazo y seguía sin soltarme de ella, no me quería separarme de ella por nada del mundo, no quería estar lejos de ella ni un segundo porque yo la amaba profundamente y tan solo el hecho de pensar que me iban a separar de ella moría por dentro.

Alcé la mano, la cogió y me beso en ella, estaba haciendole daño verme en este estado, pero el dolor que sentía era tan descomunalmente grande que no podía ocultarlo. Y lo sentía por esos ojos carmesís que me miraban con lágrimas y aquella sonrisa forzada, lo sentía de veras porque lo último que deseaba ver era a Haku llorar por mi causa.


End file.
